Survivors
by fairhearts
Summary: Armageddon arrives and despite Xanatos's efforts to save his family and the clan, in the end only 2 survive.


Rated PG: Armageddon arrives and despite Xanatos's efforts to save his family and the clan, in the end only 2 survive.

Disclaimer: I don't own em. They belong to Disney and Buena Vista. No money off this story at all.

  
Survivors   
By Fairhearts 

"Put me down Goliath. I mean it."

"No Elisa. Now is not the time." Brooklyn flew beside them. He felt Goliath was more than right. They had only a few moments before everything ended. Elisa looked at him. 

"Brooklyn..." 

He closed his eyes briefly, then flew in the lead. She hit Goliath in the chest with her fist. Barely a tap, he knew. She wanted to find her parents, her brother. But there wasn't time. Brooklyn knew how she felt. He felt the same way. 

Nuclear missiles had already erupted in Russia. It was now a cinder, Iran was second, and now every missile had launched in all countries. Thanks to some stupid computer program. They had only minutes to get back to the castle. For whatever good that would do them. There was no where to hide. They landed in the courtyard. 

Xanatos was waiting for them. "You took long enough." 

"The others?" Goliath asked. 

"Already back." He walked inside. They followed. "Claw and Maggie are downstairs. The other mutates were lost in the confusion. Seems everyone is in a riot." 

"What about Derek?" Elisa asked. 

"Talon went to get your parents. He hasn't returned." 

She looked downcast. Goliath looked down at her and stroked her hair. Inside it was quite a crowd in front of the tv. Hudson, Bronx, Lexington, Broadway and Angela stared at the wall sized tv screen. Bluestone stood by Broadway. Hudson's friend Jeffrey Robbins sat by him. Fox sat in the shadows with Alex. Maggie and Claw sat cross legged on the floor. Claw looked scared. Maggie stroked his wing and said soothing words to him. She looked worried. Worried about Talon. Brooklyn took a step closer, then shook his head. It was to much to think that she would love him. Nothing would change her love for Talon, not even his death. 

The news was still broadcasting. The reporter said, "The military has tried to detonate the missiles en route. But - but there are so many. Some of them will get through. One is enough to destroy the Eastern seaboard. At present, ETA for North America is twenty five minutes. China, all the countries in Africa and the Middle East are already hit. Satellite reports massive death tolls. If any life is left it would be...." The man wavered, then broke down, "God have mercy..." The picture ended. Hudson turned off the tv. 

Owen stepped in, "Arrangements are finished sir." 

"Then lets get started," Xanatos said. 

"This plan of yours seems convenient Xanatos. Just like those missiles going off," Goliath said. 

"Under the circumstances I'll ignore the remark. What good is immortality if there is no one around to flaunt it." 

Elisa said, "I still say we should get to Avalon." 

"There's no time," Owen said. 

"And the dark elves won't stop the missiles?" 

"Goliath, that would be meddling," Owen said seriously. 

Goliath shook his head. 

Talon flew in. Elisa ran to him. So did Maggie. Their mother was behind him. "Where's dad?" she asked. 

Talon lowered his head. Her mother said, "We couldn't find him. But most of my children are with me." 

The small woman hugged Elisa and Derek and managed to get Maggie in the hug as well. Brooklyn averted his eyes. Elisa had a great mom. 

"We can't wait for anyone else. Lets hurry," Xanatos said 

They followed him into the corridors that led to the main elevator. Somehow all of them managed to squeeze in and they descended down the skyscraper. 

It took three minutes. All were silent. What was there to say? Brooklyn wished everyone could be safe, not just them. When they emerged it was to a dim room. Glass cases that looked like caskets lined the room. Electronic equipments stacked the walls. Lexington's face brightened. 

"Sophisticated equipment Xanatos. Digital cryo generators," he gushed. 

"Very astute Lexington. We're two miles underground. There are backup generators, controlling power and oxygen. The only way out is the elevator shaft which can be climbed if the elevator goes out. Plenty of food and water stored in the back room. It's foolproof." 

Goliath growled, "Nothing is foolproof." 

"Want to take your chances above ground?" Xanatos pointed upward and Goliath briefly looked up. 

"No." 

"Will you be joining us in our sleep Owen?" 

"Since I'm unable to change unless training Alex and since I can't complete a spell in the time required to save us, I'm afraid the answer is yes. All of you enter a case and I will begin the sequence. It is highly unlikely for me to die even in this form." 

Xanatos nodded. He and Fox placed Alex in a chamber, kissed him then each other. Everyone was saying quick goodbyes, praying it would work. The trio were caught up in a quick hug and Angela kissed them all. Brooklyn had to hug Maggie and she gladly hugged and kissed him. Brooklyn settled in a chamber and he watched Maggie coax Claw into one. She motioned Owen to put him to sleep before he destroyed the chamber to get out. When Claw was safely under, she kissed Talon and went to her own. 

Hudson put Bronx in one as the beast whimpered, then Hudson reassured his blind friend all would be well as they stepped into a chamber. Elisa said goodnight to her brother and mother then went to hug Goliath. Their chambers were to the right of Brooklyn. Goliath enfolded Elisa in his wings, "Do not worry. I promised I would always protect you. Once we awaken we will go to Avalon. Start over." 

Elisa agreed, "Yes. This will be just like your stone sleep. I'm not afraid. Much." 

Goliath smiled, "You are strong and brave. I could not have a better mate than you. We started over a thousand years later. I know you can to. They hugged for a full minute. Then Elisa got in the chamber. The glass frosted over and she slept. 

Goliath clasped Brooklyns hand. "Ready for another future?" 

"Guess I don't have a choice." 

"You are my best second, if anything happens..." 

"It won't Goliath." 

He gently pushed Brooklyn into the chamber. "No. It won't. But know that I trust you to take care of the clan, here and on Avalon. I will see you soon my friend." 

Brooklyn closed his eyes and cryo sleep claimed him. 

Xanatos stood next to Goliath, they and Owen the only ones still awake. "Nervous Goliath?" 

"Always with you plans." 

"I'll see you later." 

They both leaned back and Owen put them in cryo sleep. He then set the controls and entered a chamber. His eyes fluttered closed as the glass frosted over. 

Chpt. 2 

The first thing he noticed was a beeping. It was faint almost like a dream. He opened his eyes briefly. Blinking, he tried to remove the fog from his brain. It was cold. He saw darkness. He could make out a frosted glass. Every now and then a red light flashed. Then Brooklyn remembered. The chamber, the nukes. Waking from cryo was no picnic. 

He pushed on the glass. It didn't move. Okay. Brooklyn took a deep breath, and brought his legs up. He kicked out the glass and got up. The smell was horrible. There was barely any air. He blinked forcing his eyes to adjust. The place was a shambles. The exposed circuitry was sizzling. The glass cases were frosted but he had a sinking feeling. Support beams and bits of the ceiling had given way and destroyed the equipment. 

"Well, glad to see someone is among the living." 

He knew that voice. "Puck where are you?" 

"Right here gargoyle." A dot of light floated in front of him. Then changed to the familiar form of Puck. 

"What happened? Why aren't you Owen?" 

"That is a long tale." Brooklyn scanned the room and saw a faintly glowing figure in the corner. It seemed to be another Dark Elf. He turned to look at his chamber then went to Goliath. He was stone. 

"We've got another one." 

Brooklyn bounded on all fours toward the glowing man. "What are you doing?" He saw the man's face and took a step back. "Xanatos?" 

"Yes, and no. I'm Alex." 

"But you're a baby." 

"Not for many a century." 

Puck flew over a chamber, "Ahh, the detective awakens." He opened the lid and Elisa rubbed her eyes. Brooklyn was there at once helping her out. She was groggy, barely able to speak. He held her up for her legs were weak. 

She looked around and murmured, "What happened?" 

"That's what I'd like to know," Brooklyn said. 

Puck smirked, "In good time. Come on my pupil." 

"I may be able to revive another," Alex said. 

"We both know that these two are the only ones left. At least by mechanical means." 

Alex walked, glided really, toward them. "I'm not leaving until they choose. My grandmother said they must choose." 

"Choose what?" Elisa said hoarsely. She steadied herself with out Brooklyns support. 

"Your remaining friends lives of course." 

"I'll tell them Puck. You can be brutal at times." 

"As you wish my lord." 

Brooklyn and Elisa stared at the tall young man. His face was lined with sadness. "The attack was more fierce than my father predicted. Everything was destroyed. Buildings turned to decaying frames, bodies littered everywhere. The survivors finally resorting to cannibalism..." 

"The point. Now!" Brooklyn interrupted. 

"I told you they needed bluntness." Alex frowned at his mentor. 

"It is now 2000 years since you entered cryo sleep. My fathers idea was to have us sleep 50 or 60 years then awaken. But the impact destroyed some generators and systems and as you can see some chambers." He motioned around him. 

Brooklyn and Elisa managed to look around them and went to peer into individual chambers. Part of the roof had broken the glass of some chambers. Maggie, Claw, Talon and their mother were skeletons. Elisa and Brooklyns eyes went wide with shock. Brooklyn went to his rookery brothers. 

Alex continued, "Immortals it seems, are very hard to kill. We woke up on time and so did Bluestone, Fox, Bronx and my father." 

Lexington was smashed to pieces. So was Hudson. Robbins still appeared asleep. Elisa moved past Angela to stare at the stone gaze of Goliath. 

Brooklyn looked at Broadway a long time. Parts of his face was intact and most of his body, but his arms were gone. He dreaded seeing Angela but as he peered in Brooklyn saw no change in her form. 

Like Goliath she was mostly in tact. 

"We have been trying to revive you for 200 years. There was no hope for some of you. Robbins, Broadway, Angela, Goliath and you two could be revived. If we could get the malfunctioning equipment to work. With spare parts and a bit of sorcery we have finally revived you." 

"Goliath," Elisa whispered. 

"Is dead. Yes. There is only you two,"Alex said. 

Brooklyns eyes narrowed. Only us. Before he could question further Elisa collapsed. He knelt to her. She covered her face with her hands. He could see she was crying. He tried to think of comforting words, but she waved him away. He understood that. He felt like crying as well. But he wouldn't. No use for tears. 

His face hardened and his voice rang with authority. "What choice do we have to make?" 

"We can bring the others back by magic - but..." 

"But they would be like Coldstone. Not really alive. Only in spirit. Shadows," Puck finished. 

Brooklyn looked to Angela. "No hatchlings?" 

"Not possible with living stone. But you would have your clan back," Puck said. 

Brooklyn looked at the chambers. A clan made of stone. No hatchlings. He shivered. He glanced at Elisa. She had stopped her silent tears. But her eyes were full of sorrow. Brooklyn couldn't help but feel he was missing something. Like his mind was still asleep. 

"How - how could our chambers be undamaged?" Elisa asked. 

Puck smiled, "The luck of the draw. Fate perhaps. Anyone in those lovely coffins could have survived, especially the mutates, if part of the ceiling hadn't nicked their chamber." 

Brooklyn wrapped his wings around him, wanting to chase the chill of death from him. If only they had made it to... 

"Avalon. Clan Avalon," he nearly shouted. "Elisa and I will join clan Avalon." 

Puck laughed. Alex frowned at Puck as he floated higher. "They wanted to repopulate the planet. Their was little life left, gargoyle or human. The queen advised them against it, but little by little, they all died. Including their children. From the radiation, lack of food and the pathetic humans who were left. Xanatos was determined to free you. To wake all of you up." 

"Don't paint your father as a saint boy. They know better. Xanatos, Fox and Bluestone lived on Avalon for a thousand years, visiting, hoping they could change the world to Xanatos' liking. Unfortunately for humans and gargoyles disease ran unchecked. The last of both races died 500 years ago more or less. You two are it." 

Elisa slowly stood. Alex asked again, "Your choice?" 

Brooklyn looked at Elisa. He didn't want them back like this. Unable to touch feel, eat, to really live. But if Elisa needed it, he would agree. 

"I know you've lost so much Brooklyn," her voice was shaking, "I want Goliath and the others back so much." She looked at him, "But not as stone. I'm sorry Brooklyn. If you decide yes, then so be it." 

He was startled. Elisa thought he would want them back at any price. She stared at the ground. He said, "Let them rest in peace. You probably should have done the same with us." 

"I am sorry Brooklyn, but I made a promise to my father." 

"Let us begone," Puck raised his arms and a flash of blinding light filled the chamber. The next instant, they were outside. It was night and the air was fresh. Puck produced a floating ball of light and the sky lit like day. "The radiation has finally dropped to a tolerable level. Cities are burned out and foliage rules the earth. At least most of it. This is what's left of Xanatos' building." 

It was obvious fire had claimed most of the city. Any building left standing was a blackened shell. The stench was as bad as underground. After 2000 years this was New York. Puck said, "If Goliath hadn't disposed of the Phoenix gate all of this might have been avoided." 

"Goliath was trying to keep it out of your greedy hands Puck," Elisa said. 

"It wasn't like I was going to hurt anything, just have fun. Now look. Humanity is gone." 

"Puck..." Elisa's fists were clenched ready to strike the mischievous sprite. 

Alex placed a hand on her arm, "Lets go to Avalon. You'll feel better there." 

"No." 

"What?" Alex asked bewildered. 

"No, I don't belong on Avalon," she repeated. 

Puck laughed, "The detective thinks she can protect herself. There is nothing left here. Not food or water. You need our help." 

"Maybe I wouldn't want to spend the next 1000 years in your company Puck." 

"It wasn't I who wanted you alive. You could have remained frozen for eternity and I would have been happy. It was..." 

Alex raised his arm toward Puck and a blue light surrounded him. "Puck, return." 

"My lordship!" he vanished in an instant. 

Alex said, "I apologize. I know this has been difficult. I promised my father I would revive as many as I could. As one of Oberon's children, I am honor bound to keep my word." 

Brooklyn said, "I understand. But you didn't do us a favor. Neither did Xanatos." 

"I had hoped I could revive more of you." 

Elisa said, "You look so much like Xanatos, and yet you're so different." 

Alex smiled and rubbed his chin. "This beard is a reminder of my human parent, But an immortal is what I am. I offer you Avalon. You will be happy there, with others to talk to." 

"I've always wanted to see Avalon. Please Elisa," Brooklyn begged. 

"For you, Brooklyn," is all she said and turned away. 

For him? He felt guilty. But everywhere was death. Avalon held life and hope. 

Alex transported them there inside the courtyard. The weird sisters greeted them. Alex said to them, "You will show our friends their new home." The sisters bowed and led them inside. 

Elisa said bluntly, "So what are you three doing now that you aren't torturing Demona and Macbeth?" 

"Elisa!" Brooklyn hissed. 

The dark haired one smiled, "Our interest in them was over when the sorcerer died." 

The blond continued, "As for torturing them, they have found ways to torture each other." 

"What? You mean they still live?" Brooklyn said. 

The silver haired on said, "Our spell was to end when one killed the other. They have tried many times, and failed. Even after so many centuries." 

The blond said," they are quite insane by now." 

They stopped in front of a door and motioned for Brooklyn to enter. He did and managed a small smile. "It's wonderful." Before he finished the last word he had turned to stone. 

"I hope so Brooklyn," Elisa whispered. 

Chpt. 3 

The sisters showed Elisa to a room down the corridor. She thanked them and sat down on the bed. She took in her surroundings for a moment, then began to cry. Right then she didn't care who heard her. After cryo she was sure she'd never sleep again, but when her tears were spent she fell into a deep sleep. When she woke, she wasn't sure how much time had passed. She stood and studied herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, her clothes were dirty. She went to the bathroom and drew water for the bath. She soaked the soreness away. But not the pain. 

Everyone she loved was dead. Perhaps she could get over losing her loved ones if she were not the only human left alive. This must have been how Goliath felt. Lost alone, abandoned, unwanted. How did he find the strength to go on? She never understood before but now, it was clear. 

Against her will the tears flowed again. If only she had died as well. If only. She finally left the tub. A clean body but a troubled mind. The closet had an array of clothes. None of them jeans or a sweater, just cumbersome elfin gowns. She put it on and went outside. She remembered the corridors and turns as if she had left for only a week. No gargoyles lurked here now, or humans. Only the dark elves in their many forms. Some nodded to her in greeting, others were unaware of her existence. She made her way to the kitchen. The sun peeked through the window and she winced. Too bright, too normal. She found a refrigerator and looked in. Filled with food. She didn't want any of it. 

Elisa found a jar of water and searched for a cup. As she opened a cupboard a mist blew in and formed in front of her. The elf was old and motherly, pale blue skin and a cream gown. Her voice sounded soothing as the sea. 

"Hello Elisa." 

"Hello Nanny." 

Elisa had found her to be a friendly elf. 

"What are you doing child?" 

"Searching for a cup." 

"You don't belong in the kitchen. Sit in the dining hall and I will fetch food." 

"I can get it myself. And I only want water." 

"Nonsense. You need food. Sit." 

Elisa sighed. She wanted to argue but what was the point? Especially with an elf. She sat outside in the dining room and soon nanny brought wine and soup. Interesting combination. 

"You've been in your room 2 days. You must be starving." She sat down in the next chair. Elisa wanted to be alone. Of course Nanny knew this. Elisa sipped the wine, while Nanny said, "That gargoyle has been checking on you constantly. He wanted to drag you out last night, but the Queen held him still." Elisa nodded and ate her soup. Nanny then talked about the princess and the gargoyles. How she missed them. Elisa said nothing only nodded. When she finished she excused herself. She roamed the palace but there was nothing to do. 

She went out to the beach and sat there. The waves calmed her mind and she forced herself not to cry anymore. It was sunset but she barely noticed until Brooklyn flew to her. He landed on the ledge of the step behind her. 

"Are you all right Elisa? I've been worried about you." 

Elisa didn't look his way. She noted his hard voice however. "I'm fine." She could think of nothing else to say. 

"Come and have dinner." 

"You go. I've eaten earlier." 

"You can't stay here all night." There was anger in his voice. 

Elisa turned to look at him. He was frowning. 

"Why shouldn't I?" 

"Because you can't give up. I won't let you. We're alive Elisa. That counts for something." 

"If you want to be happy go ahead. If you have hope, fine. But right now Brooklyn, I just want to be alone." 

He had nothing to say in reply. He growled and flew off. 

On some level she realized that her words hurt Brooklyn. He had lost everything and everyone he loved. Twice. And yet he managed to go on. Elisa finally let self pity seep out of her and went inside to find Brooklyn. She couldn't manage a smile but she could apologize. She found him in the dining hall. Queen Titania was talking to him. They hadn't noticed her yet, for she was still in shadow and moving slowly. But in the 5 seconds it took for them to realize she was there, Elisa noticed that Brooklyn didn't look as thrilled as she thought. He hardly touched the banquet in front of him, and his eyes were as cold as ice. There were only a few times she had seen such bitterness in him. 

"I'm glad to see you Elisa," the Queen said. 

"Nice to see you, Queen Titania." Elisa looked to Brooklyn, he avoided looking at either of them. 

"I was just telling Brooklyn how sorry I was that we couldn't have revived you earlier. Alex broke a lot of rules to get you back, and would have broken more to revive the others in some form. 

I'd like to thank you for letting your friends rest in peace." 

Elisa closed her eyes for a moment. Titania was trying to be nice, but her words stung. Remembering the others - pained her. She tried not to snap at her as she did Brooklyn. It wouldn't do to get on her bad side, for she was a powerful enemy as they had learned before. "Yes Titania," was all she managed to say. 

"Make yourself at home and I will talk to you later," Titania walked away. 

Elisa sat down beside Brooklyn. He handed her an apple. She took it, looked at it then set it on the table. They sat in silence. He nibbled some food and she poured water and sipped it. Elisa wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what. Perhaps an apology for being rude. 

"I'm sorry I snapped at you before." 

"No problem." His voice was low, but still hard. He looked at her a moment, then turned away. 

"What have you been doing?" 

He frowned, then drank some wine. "Exploring the island. Talking to the elves. They never say things straight out, except for Titania." 

"Yes, but she is another kind of riddle." 

"We can manage. We always have. It will get better." 

"I know Brooklyn. In time it will get better." 

A week passed. Then another. There was no routine for their day, since neither cared to involve themselves in the politics of Avalon. Alex and Titania were always friendly to them, yet the rest of the elves were hard to get close to. And in their present state of mind, Elisa and Brooklyn didn't want to get close to anyone anyway. 

The elves called Alex Lord Alexander. Titania had bread him to lead, that was clear to Elisa. Whether it was clear to Oberon was another matter. But the elf king treated him as a son. Alex was well liked by all in Avalon and had no desire to sit on the throne by his grandmother. 

The human and the gargoyle spent little time among the elves, talking to them occasionally, but avoiding them mostly. They didn't even spend much time with each other. Elisa never needed much sleep, but found sleep comforting now. She spent the early evening with Brooklyn, talking of nothing in particular, then would sleep for the night. He never said what he did the rest of the night without her. She never asked. 

Elisa tried to read the books in the library to pass the time. Few were in English. None were bestsellers to be sure. How Goliath could read Russian literature she'd never know. Having gotten to page six of one of his favorites, she closed the book in frustration. 

To live a thousand years like this? Elisa shuddered at the thought. She knew she had slipped into a depression. At times she thought of ending her life. Yet she couldn't, not after Alex went through so much to bring her back. It would also leave Brooklyn alone and she couldn't do that to him. 

Three months after their arrival, she sat on the steps of the courtyard overlooking the beach. Brooklyn flew over and perched beside her. He hadn't been out here with her since that first night. They said nothing to each other for up to an hour. But it had been like that between them. Each unable to find anything to say. In time Brooklyn said, "Was it like this when the clan was here?" 

Like this? Like what, she wondered. Lonely, hopeless? "This was their home. They grew up here. They were very happy." 

"Even with these dark elves?" 

"Yes." 

Brooklyn breathed hard. He looked toward the sea. Elisa gazed at him. His white hair shimmered in the moonlight, his black eyes simmered with thought. A strong body and dark skin blended into the night. She put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move. She removed it after a few minutes. He seemed to have turned to a statue at night. 

Finally he said, "It isn't the same." 

"No, it isn't." 

Two weeks later they stood before Alex, telling him goodbye. "But you can't leave. How would you survive?" 

"There are plenty of plants, even animals. I can hunt for our food, and we can find shelter. I can protect Elisa." 

"From disease? Not likely. From dangerous animals? Impossible. You're safe here." His voice pleaded. It sounded good, but they weren't happy there. They probably wouldn't be happy anywhere but at least it would be different. 

Elisa said firmly, "We'll make do." 

Titania appeared behind him. "Let them go Alex. You had to let the others go, you must let these go as well." 

"But they will die!" 

"Everything dies, except us immortals my son. Remember that. You can't change that with them or with your mother or father. Let them go." 

Alex looked down, a look of resignation on his features. He held up his hand and it glowed in a pale blue light. Instantly, Elisa, Brooklyn and Alex were standing in the middle of a field of trees. Elisa was in her jeans and wearing her shirt and jacket, but they were blissfully clean. Alex spread his arms wide,"I have transported you to South America. It is warmer down here and has a variety of animals and plants you can live on. Beware the cities, some of them still stand and carry disease. I - wish I could do more." 

Elisa managed a small smile. She put her hand on his chin and leaned to kiss his cheek. "You've done more than enough. I'm sorry we couldn't stay." 

He shook his head. Alex gave them one last look, then said, "Take care." With that he disappeared. 

Brooklyn slowly walked toward Elisa and stood beside her. It was dark, but bright enough to see the forest looming on all sides. The birds began to chitter, along with various animals she didn't recognize. The sounds were almost deafening. She folded her arms around her and closed her eyes. Brooklyn put his arms around her and she leaned into him hugging him. "It will be all right. No need for tears." He sounded sure, confident. She didn't feel anything but pain, but agreed with him anyway. 

"I have no more tears to shed. I suppose we should find a place to stay." She walked away from him to the forest. 

"No, something solid near a cave and steam is what we need. I'm sure Alex put us near that, he wouldn't want us to die so quickly. Stay close to me Elisa, I'll find it." He took a few steps into the forest, when Elisa noticed the light breaking. "Brooklyn, the dawn." 

"Not now! Elisa..." but he turned to stone. She watched the sunrise illuminate her surroundings and she got a better look at her new home. The trees were oppressive, the heat cloying. The grass was a brownish green and came past her ankles. Animals moved freely about and their voices rose like clanging symbols. She took a deep breath. No use staying here. 

She went west into the forest, exploring her surroundings, and trying to keep track of where she was going. She broke off a branch and walked with it. At intervals she used it to scratch a mark in the ground, so she could find her way back. Wiping her brow, Elisa felt she would never find water. Snakes skittered past, chasing rather large rats and she was thankful neither was chasing her. Animals darted around her and bushes pricked her skin. Hours marched on and the sun became hotter as it rested directly over head. She was almost about to give up when she heard it in the distance. A gushing sound like water. She ran in the direction of the sound and stumbled upon a stream. 

It was wide, maybe 20 feet across, with a powerful current. Elisa was so hot she didn't care if there were piranhas in it, she was going to have something to drink. She slid down a mud bank and through moss to get to the edge of the river. Once there she dipped her hand in the water and tasted it. Not bad. Different. She drank the water quenching her thirst, then stayed on the bank enjoying the sunshine. It was afternoon and her path had taken her all day to find the river. If she returned the same way, it would be well into nightfall and Brooklyn would be worried. She considered meeting him halfway, knowing a gargoyle can see very well in the depth of night. 

Elisa sat on the banks of the river going over her options, one of which was to get some food, even though she wasn't particularly hungry. But with the lazy sunshine and the eight hour hike, she leaned back and slowly her eyes closed to a dreamless sleep. 

Chpt. 4 

Brooklyn felt the familiar tingle, the shifting of his energy. He moved howling in gratitude at his awaking from sleep. He looked around, but couldn't see Elisa. A twinge of panic overwhelmed him, but he fought it under control. From the dim light of the new moon he could see her footprints led into the forest. He growled in anger, she should have waited for him. What would he do if, if... Brooklyn could not let himself think it. 

He went into the forest and climbed a tree, all of which were particularly tall. Jumping off, he caught a slight gust of wind and glided. His wings flapped trying to gain altitude, but maneuvering in the thick forest was difficult if not impossible. He realized he would have to find her on foot. 

Crunching the twigs under foot he was not in a good mood, there were so many noises here, so many animals and smells. Anything could have gotten to her. He made a promise to protect her. Had he failed already? The forest was so deep he felt he would never find her. Alive anyway. But just as he was about to despair he heard his name. It was faint, but he could follow it. Brooklyn bounded through the woods, knocking over branches, bushes or anything that got in his way. His eyes glowed so bright they were like spotlights in front of him. 

"Brooklyn!" 

The voice was stronger, nearby. He ran on all fours, moving so fast the surroundings were a green blur. He barreled into a bush destroying it and saw her. Unfortunately he couldn't stop in time and lunged into her, knocking her to the ground. "Elisa." He heard a loud umph. He was on top of her. By the winds did he kill her? "Elisa?" he whispered, afraid. His beak was touching her nose. 

She opened her eyes, "You may not be stone right now, but you feel like it." 

He managed a faint smile and stood up. He held out his hand, she took it and he almost lifted her off the ground helping her stand. Elisa smiled and Brooklyn breathed easier, but decided he had to be stern, so he said harshly, "You shouldn't have gone wandering alone in this jungle. You should have waited for me to awake." 

The smile disappeared and her face became a mask. "I wasn't going to wait all day and do nothing. I needed to find water. And I did. Also some food and a place to stay. Follow me." She walked off into the night, and he stared at her amazed. For a human Elisa had very little fear. He respected that about her, but it made it frustrating to protect her. Anything could have happened while he was asleep. He would have to talk to her about it. 

They didn't travel far when he saw the fast moving stream. Elisa touched his arm and led him to a nearby tree. "I've found some fruit and berries, I'm not sure if every thing is edible, but we can look it over. The tree seems a good place to stay for now. It's wide enough and doesn't have a lot of insects." She sat down by the tree and handed him some food. He took it, sniffed, then plopped it in his mouth. He devoured most of the food, and pronounced it all edible. Elisa giggled and he looked at her. Was she laughing at him? It didn't matter if she was. She hadn't laughed since they were revived and if felt good to see her smile. He smiled back at her and decided he needed to get some water. 

"I'm going to the stream. Coming?" 

"I've been there most of the day. I'll just sit here and wait for you." 

"Sure. I'll get some more food." He walked back to the stream, feeling better than he had in a long time. Once there he jumped into the stream as if he was diving off a board. The current was swift, but he stayed near the edge and planted his feet in the mud so he wouldn't be carried away. He drank in the water taking big gulps then jumped out onto the bank. He unfurled his wings and shook water off of him. With the heat, he would be dry in no time. 

Walking to the trees he climbed one and began to pick the fruit, throwing it to the ground carefully. The smells took some getting used to after New York and Avalon, but it wasn't too different from Scotland, living in the castle or the caves underground. He could stay outside and it wouldn't bother him. But it would bother Elisa. Brooklyn knew that despite her protests, she needed a stable shelter, food, and clothes. In Avalon they had all that, but he had to admit it was depressing there. He felt more alive out here, even with the possible danger. 

He inhaled the warm night air and took a moment to try and identify the wildlife around him. Snakes roamed some trees and on the ground. He saw rats the size of cats, insects in all shapes and sizes, flowers he never dreamed possible. Trees that held a city of monkeys. They weren't in the rainforest, but it had more life than any ordinary one. Jumping from his perch he scooped up the fruit in his arms and headed back to Elisa. On the way it occurred to him that the fruit was covered with grass. He went back to the river and carefully dipped each piece in the water and cleaned it. Pulling down a large and sturdy leaf he wrapped the food and went back to Elisa. 

She was lying under the tree with her eyes closed. He put his package down and carefully sat beside her. "Hey, did you enjoy your swim?" 

"I didn't mean to wake you." 

"You didn't. I slept most of the afternoon. There still isn't much to do though." 

"Yeah, I uh, brought you some more food. Not sure what it is. Looks like a new kind of pear." 

He picked up a piece and gave it to her. She took a bite, "Tastes good. This one is cleaner than I've seen." 

"Yeah, I uh, washed it for you. I've wrapped it up so it won't get dirty." 

"Thanks, that's thoughtful of you." 

"Tomorrow night we should move away from here. See what else we can find." 

"Why? There's plenty right here." 

"We have the whole world to explore right? Let's find out what else is out there. We can make our way back to New York." She didn't say anything, but at least she wasn't disagreeing. He tried to make conversation with her, but she didn't talk much. After they told each other about the area, their conversation was over. He knew they were avoiding talking about the others. It was still painful. They spent the entire night together in silence. 

The next night when Brooklyn awoke Elisa was standing there waiting for him. He looked at her satisfied that she was nearby. He didn't want to waist any time. "Climb on my back Elisa." She did so holding on tightly around his neck. He went to the nearest tree and climbed it as high as he could. When he was near the top he found a sturdy branch and stood on it, gently taking Elisa off his back and steadying her beside him. "Ready?" Looking down she nodded. They were very high up, close to 20 stories if it had been a building. He could see the fear briefly in her eyes but it was soon replaced with resolve. 

He lifted her easily and carried her in his arms, then stepped off the branch. They glided around the area for a moment as Brooklyn wanted to get a better look of their surroundings. He also wanted to make sure Elisa was comfortable. He could feel her trembling, though he wasn't sure why at first. It wasn't cold and she had flown with Goliath many times, so she wasn't afraid of heights. Then it crossed his mind that perhaps she didn't think he was up to carrying her. True he was not as large or strong as Goliath, but he could hold her just as well. He noted a twinge in his heart, but dismissed it. Envy was irrelevant especially when there was no one left but them. 

They followed the river upstream for most of the night, wanting to stay close to the water in their journey. They didn't say anything which suited Brooklyn at the moment. He was flying as fast as he could and while Elisa's weight was light, he was beginning to tire from so long a flight. When he judged it to be about an hour before dawn he found a suitable place to spend the day for both of them. He landed gently on the ground and looked down at Elisa. She was sleeping. She had probably been sleeping the whole night. His features softened. Looking at her, even though she wasn't a gargoyle, Brooklyn could see why Goliath found her beautiful. 

"Elisa. Elisa," he whispered. She opened her eyes and yawned. 

"Did I fall asleep? Sorry." 

He let her down gently, "That's okay. That just means you trusted me carrying you?" He watched her reaction. Did it matter what she thought of him anyway? 

"I was a bit scared at first, but I shouldn't have been. You'd never let me be harmed." 

Despite himself, he blushed, he only hoped she couldn't see it through his dark red skin. "Lets get some food, and find a place to stay. We'll fly like this again tomorrow." 

"The forest looks the same." 

"We covered a lot of miles. You'll learn to tell the differences in the trees soon. Maybe we should explore the animals." 

"For lunch or dinner?" 

He smiled. She was at least trying jokes, however lame. They walked to the river which was calmer since they were off the main branch. He took a sip of water, and watched for danger. Elisa took off her shoes and jacket and splashed water on her face. Despite his lack of time and hunger he couldn't stay serious and waded into the water. "Come on in Elisa." 

"Are you kidding. The water is ice cold." 

He splashed some water on her face, and she tumbled backward. Her hair was drenched. 

"You look like a drowned rat. Haha." 

She frowned, but her voice was teasing, "I'm going to get you for that one Brooklyn." 

"No way," he said laughing. 

They gathered food and ate while they searched for a spot to stay for the day. They came upon a small cave by the river that was empty, that is when Brooklyn got finished with the anteater inside. "I never knew they tasted so good." 

Elisa laughed, "Brooklyn, you can be wicked." 

Brooklyn saw the dawn approaching, and dreaded it. Elisa would be alone all day. "Don't wander too far away. And be careful." 

"I will. I promise." 

He looked out from the cave and put on his most terrifying glare and turned to stone. 

Chpt. 5 

Brooklyn worried too much. More than Goliath ever did. Elisa could understand that under the circumstances, but he acted as if she was helpless. With the first rays of the sun, the heat began to rise and she stood in the warmth enjoying the morning. She took her jacket off and laid it on the ground. 

The first thing she did was gather up some fruit for breakfast, then she went to the river. She did as Brooklyn had and found a leaf and washed the food. After eating she decided to explore her surroundings. By noon she decided to take a bath in the river. As the water washed over her, she had time to think, but thinking was the last thing she wanted to do. 

Thinking brought back painful memories. Her family, the gargoyles, all of it gone. She didn't even have the luxury of doing work to get her mind off the loss. She was lonely but more than that she was depressed. She tried to smile, for Brooklyn's sake, but it was hard sometimes. 

What did man do before things were invented any way? She sighed and got out of the river. Drying off as best she could she got her clothes and put them back on, then went to get more food and wait for Brooklyn to wake up. 

At nightfall, he awoke with a growl. He looked around but didn't see her. "Behind you," she whispered. He jumped and twirled around. She gave him a sarcastic smile and he almost returned it. Then he got a stern look on his face. 

"We should get moving." 

"Dinner first." He eyed her warily but she took his hand and led him inside the cave. There was plenty of fruit and berries for both of them. She sat down and began eating. Brooklyn gave her a hesitant look, then sat beside her and started on the food. Watching him eat almost made her laugh sometimes. He gobbled it so fast he didn't have time to chew it, though he was always more well mannered than Broadway. Sometimes she wondered why she bothered to season the hamburgers or steaks, because Broadway could down it in two bites, he would eat the plates as well if she didn't watch him. Her happy memory turned dim. She wouldn't be cooking steaks for him anymore. 

A tear almost came to her eye, but she closed them and forced it back. When she looked up again, Brooklyn was staring at her. He had a worried look on his face. She forced a small smile. 

"Shall we go?" he said. She nodded. His voice was always stern and foreboding now. Elisa climbed on his back, he climbed a tree and they flew off. 

They followed this pattern for the next week or was it two? Time became a blur to Elisa, and despite the wonders they saw, she was rarely happy. Then one night Brooklyn decided to knock down a tree, and began to shave it in to fine slabs. "What are you doing?" 

"Making paper." 

"You know how to make paper?" 

"Not exactly, but I remember how they used to do it in the castle. Clothes to. Besides we need a calender and I thought you can keep track of it." 

"Me? So how am I supposed to write without a pencil or pen?" 

"I'm going to use some of the berries to make ink. The feathers from a bird to make a quill. You'll see. I'll show you how to do it. Maybe even make some clothes." 

She had to laugh, he had finally lost it. He expected her to write on tree bark, make clothes? Brooklyn never seemed the domestic type. 

"Come on Elisa, you know you need new clothes, these are getting worn. And you would like to write something if only what day it is. I'm even going to make a game." 

"Make a game?" 

"Well it won't be monopoly, but how about checkers? Let's start with the papers and try something different each night okay?" 

She had to give him 'A' for effort. How could she refuse when he was trying so hard? Before sunrise she had some passable slabs and an awkward pen. They decided to stay in this spot for a few days, so he made a crude shelter. During the day, she made up a date on the calendar. Let's call it June 23, 3250. Hard to tell seasons or years, but what the hey, you had to start somewhere. She only wrote down what they had been doing since leaving Avalon. If she thought about the others, she was sure she would cry again. 

In fact, she had to admit that writing even that little bit helped pass the time quickly. In no time it was sunset and Brooklyn woke to join her. He wanted to read what she wrote. "It's not Shakespeare or anything." 

"Doesn't matter. It'll give me something to read." He handled the flimsy slab carefully and read it. He approved. She shook her head. He would approve if she wrote the same number over and over. 

They decided to hunt for dinner, and they found wild sheep. Elisa, remembering her survival training, made a fire and Brooklyn skinned it and they ate. Well, she mostly ate, it wasn't much for the gargoyle. But after he stayed with her a couple of hours, he told her to wait there while he hunted something bigger. 

"I should go with you to help." 

"Uh uh. If I can take out robots, a large animal shouldn't give me any problem." 

"Maybe, but you never know. And if you find an ape don't you dare hurt one." 

"Don't worry, I'll leave your relatives alone." 

She crossed her arms and frowned, "Brooklyn." 

"I'll be back within the hour, either way." 

He ran off and she decided to add more wood to the fire. What she really needed was a watch, but could he make that? The river was nearby, so she decided she would take a quick bath while Brooklyn was away. It had been a couple of days and she knew she reeked. She put large stones around the fire hoping that would contain it, then went to the river.   


She wished the water was at least 70 degrees. What Elisa missed most was a hot bath, with fragrant bath oil. She undressed laying her clothes neatly on a bush, and put her foot gingerly on the bank. She dipped a toe in. Not too cold today. 

"Elisa!" 

No way was that an hour. 

"Here Brooklyn." 

"Look what I got. You'll never guess." His voice was getting closer by the second. She decided she might as well get dressed and get a bath in the morning. He came running to the river, grinning from ear to ear. When he saw her, he ran on all fours toward her. She was just coming up the bank when he almost ran in to her. Elisa lost her footing and started to slip, and Brooklyn grabbed her arm, that's when he got a good look at her. He said her name in surprise. Brooklyn blushed and if she thought she couldn't see it under his dark skin she was mistaken. He looked her over quickly, and let her go. Elisa promptly fell in the water. She sat up covered more in mud than water, but Brooklyn still gaped like an idiot. "Sorry Elisa. I - I uh- didn't mean - I'm going back to the shelter. The fire. To wait. For you. Sorry. Bye." He turned and ran back into the forest. 

Ookaaay. What just happened? Guys don't usually show this much embarrassment unless - no, she was mistaken. He couldn't have feelings for her like Goliath did. Goliath was one of a kind. She and Brooklyn were friends. 

Since she was covered in mud and in the water, she decided to have the bath after all. 

Later, fully clothed she came back to the fire to see Brooklyn working on something. It looked like some kind of animal. She sat opposite him, but he didn't look up. "What is that?" 

"I found a wild bull. It was near the base of that hill we passed last night." He had some of the meat roasting on the fire. The skin he laid flat. "We can make some things from the hide. Uh, like clothes." 

She smiled. "Yeah, clothes are a good thing." 

He looked up, a guilty expression on his features, but then he gave her a nervous laugh and returned to normal. He cut the hide using his claws, which was harder than you'd think. His hands were bleeding in spots. Using some of the stronger vines and needles they managed to get crude thread together. In the morning when he was in stone sleep, Elisa managed to sew some pouches for them. Now they could keep their meager belongings in it. They eventually constructed more paper, a board and checkers. They usually played the game every night. 

On days and nights when it rained, it was impossible for him to fly and make headway, so they would stay in a nearby cave if he couldn't build a shelter quickly. Then one day after they had followed the river near its end, Brooklyn saw something off the path. It was deeper into forest, bordering on jungle, with cliffs and headwinds that were absolutely deadly. Yet he thought he glimpsed a brick structure, a building, still standing after all these centuries. "What could it be Elisa?" 

"There are many stone structures built by the Inca's, or the native population that could still be standing. It might be full of nothing but bones." 

"Do you think it worth the risk?" 

It's possible they could find something, but unlikely. It couldn't hurt. He circled around, checking out the area. He landed on a high tree to get a better look at his surroundings. Elisa managed to balance herself on the branch as Brooklyn stood and looked around the area. She looked around but could see nothing in the dark. It was blacker than the darkest of nights. She could barley see Brooklyn and he was standing beside her. But she knew Gargoyle's vision was excellent at night and he watched in silence for a few moments. 

"What do you see?" 

"A building covered in vines and moss. The ground is full of snakes, my guess is so is the building." 

"Snakes in South America are always poisonous." 

"Yeah, well we are not going down, that's for sure." 

"Uh, Brooklyn, snakes climb trees." 

He was silent for a moment then the next thing she knew he had scooped her up and flown off. 

"Was there a snake there Brooklyn?" 

"Only a little one," he said quietly. He went back toward the river, but to his horror he found this area, teaming with dangerous animals. Too many of them for him to battle with, and none Elisa could survive against during the day. 

"It'll be dawn soon," she said. 

He didn't answer. He just flew onward faster searching, trying to cover miles as quickly as possible. They didn't talk, but Elisa could feel the desperation growing in him. Then he swooped toward the left and gained speed if that were possible. "Hang on Elisa, this may be dangerous." 

She didn't like the sound of that. "What are you going to do?" 

He held her tightly against his body. She couldn't see anything but a blur of night. "There are cliffs over here, slightly barren. It's unlikely to have many animals. We can stay here for the day." 

What he wasn't saying and she knew, was that he might not be able to maneuver with the wind shear. She closed her eyes and balled herself deeper into him, and prayed, prayed a lot. She felt the zigzagging, felt the wind whipping her hair, the hairpin turns. They were going down. But it was too fast, much to fast. Elisa felt an impact and almost got the breath knocked out of her as Brooklyn gripped her tighter. Then he suddenly let go and she was rolling, rolling on a rocky surface. She stopped herself and looked up. It was darker than before. She couldn't see Brooklyn. She called his name and she heard a moan, then she saw the twin beacons glowing in the dark. His eyes blinked, and he came toward her. "Oooww." 

"What happened?" she asked concerned. 

"Bruised pretty bad. Think I broke a leg coming down. You okay?" 

"Just some scratches. I can't see a thing." 

"You will soon. It's close to dawn. And I'll be healed." He crawled toward her and helped her up. She supported his shoulder and he hopped along with her to a small depression in the cliff. 

"I didn't see any animals down here, but I really didn't check it out too much. Wish you had your weapons." 

"Yeah, I miss my gun. I'll be okay Brooklyn. I can take care of myself." 

"I know Elisa, but I worry. We're all we have left." 

She leaned against his shoulder and he closed his eyes. Minutes later she felt soft flesh turn to stone. She sat up and looked around. It wasn't much brighter as the sun didn't reach all the way down, but she could make out the high cliffs and the twists and turns on the path. If there was anything down here it was mice because she heard their chittering. Her flesh crawled at the thought. She wanted a fire and she wanted it fast. 

She walked slowly around the rock floor but found little in way of kindling. It was rocks and more rocks. Walking back to Brooklyn she opened her pouch. She had some fabrics and the game board and parchment she hadn't written on yet. Taking the board game out, she set it on the floor and began to ignite it. It gave off a fire, but no way was this going to last until Brooklyn awoke. This was going to be a long day. 

Chpt 6 

When Brooklyn awoke they wasted no time climbing out of the cliffs. It was a long and dangerous climb, but soon he was airborne again. They were both starving, but finding a safe place to land was becoming difficult. The forest had disappeared into the densest and dangerous of jungle. Life had definitely survived and all of it was dangerous. The streams and rivers had disappeared so they weren't sure which route to take. 

Elisa could feel Brooklyn's worry, he wouldn't say much, and he wasn't flying very fast. Around midmorning he spotted a small pond. He circled and found a spot to land near the edge. There was no moon, so it was too dark for Elisa to make out much besides Brooklyn's glowing eyes. He took her hand and then picked up a long branch. 

"The water looks murky. There are a few crocodiles around so stick close to me." Brooklyn put the branch in the water and swirled it about. "There are fish in here but I don't think we want to eat it. I don't even want to bath in it." 

"Lets get moving,"she said. They started walking but before she had taken two steps, Brooklyn picked her up and carried her. He folded his wings around him and walked carefully through the wood. An hour later they saw it. A stone fountain that still produced water. Colorful birds danced around it. He put Elisa down and tasted the water. Drinkable. He looked around and saw something large just ten feet in front of them. "Brooklyn, what is it?" 

"A temple?" It was a brick building covered by vines, and almost in decay. "Start a fire Elisa, lets take a look inside." 

She did, and finding a long branch as a torch they entered the structure. Spiders were everywhere. So were vines from the jungle. An occasional snake slithered by. They entered slowly, exploring a building that was probably 5000 years old. 

When she saw the skeleton she almost screamed. But she steeled herself and looked at the remnants of humanity. The building wasn't large and they explored it quickly. Brooklyn found a broad sword and admired it. He put it in its scabbard and carried it, then he saw the equipment laying about. Various swords, daggers, anvils. Elisa found more weaponry in a chest along with jewelry, gems, and gold. In another chest she found clothes. Most of them moth eaten, all of it dirty. 

They each picked up what they thought would help them and placed it in the chest. They decided to stay there for the night, so Brooklyn cleared out the major animals. Elisa brought out a bundle of clothes and set it in a pile by the fountain. She could go through them in the morning. Brooklyn brought out the chests and weapons. He seemed particularly interested in the broad sword. "You know that's too heavy to carry on our journey," she said. 

"We'll see." They went back in and Brooklyn found a smaller sword in good condition. For the next hour he banged at it on the anvil, then sharpened it on the stone wheel. He searched for a good leather scabbard to secure it. Satisfied that it was sharpened enough he handed it to Elisa. 

"For you." 

"What am I going to do with a sword?" 

"Protect your self, cut meat, fruit. That kind of thing." 

"I'm not trained for using a sword. Are you?" 

"No. But we can learn." 

She held the blade in front of her and saw her reflection. She'd looked better that's for sure. But she also admired the blade and the gift. 

"Thanks Brooklyn." 

They went back outside and drank some water and ate. They went through as much of the items as they could before Brooklyn slept. 

By day Elisa had picked several lighter items they could travel with, cups, bowls, knives. Picking out the clothes was worse. Nothing fit or was appropriate but she selected a few items and placed it in her bulging bag. 

She drank and ate as much as she could, and kept a fire going all day. Snakes were still about and she hated those more than anything. It was near afternoon when she felt the eyes on her. Elisa hoped it was her imagination but she knew better. The jaguar was just inside the trees, beyond the fountain. She could see its yellow eyes glaring at her. Elisa picked up her torch but thought it would do little good for a creature this bold. 

She hated going back into the building, but it was her only chance of holding it off. Holding her torch, she stood up and backed toward the shelter. The jaguar came out of hiding slowly. Elisa was two feet from the door. The jaguar leapt onto the fountain. She knew its next leap would be on her. The sword Brooklyn gave her was on her belt. Elisa took it out, aimed and threw it. She missed by a mile. The jaguar leapt straight toward her. She gripped the torch tightly and held it in front of her. The cat knocked her down, but got a belly full of fire. It backed off howling in pain, and she continued into the building. Rolling in the dirt for a few minutes it extinguished the flames, but if anything it was more angry and determined. It paced back and forth in front of the door, deciding whether to bother with her or find an easier meal. 

Going deeper into the building might help, but there was no where to hide. The snakes were still around, she was sure. She saw a glint of metal in the firelight and went to it. The dead lay about with their weapons strewn around. Brooklyn had left these weapons because of their wear, but she picked up a rusty sword. It was heavy, covered in cobwebs and dull. But it was better than nothing. If only she could get in a lucky shot. 

Elisa went back to the door. She peeked out. The jaguar was gone, but she decided not to go back out until Brooklyn woke up. She dozed a bit, but refused to go to sleep. She hadn't had any in the last two days and it was very hard to stay awake. A growl echoed faintly. Elisa was instantly awake. The fire was almost out. She didn't move, but looked around. The yellow eyes gleamed as it walked around in the building. It saw her, she was sure, but stalked around, looking for something, or waiting. Waiting for her fire to go out. It glanced her way so she was sure it saw her. The rusty long sword lay on her lap. She gripped it in her right hand and the fire in the left. 

They played a waiting game for another 30 minutes and the cat decided it was time. She stood slowly. The cat charged, she bolted for the door and it hit the wall. It recovered quickly. Elisa threw the torch at it and ran out the door. Dodging the torch the jaguar followed. Holding the sword close to her, she prayed for night, but it was still too far away. 

The cat leapt for her. Elisa held the sword out in front of her blocking the cats teeth as it tried to sink into her neck. It was as strong as Brooklyn. No way was she going to hold it off with this rusted blade. Her arms and legs were being scratched badly, blood already flowing. Soon she wouldn't be able to stop it. 

Trying to think she searched the horizon frantically trying to come up with a plan. She could see the new sharpened blade Brooklyn gave her, lying by the edge of the trees. It seemed like the only thing she could do was try to reach it and hope she could kill it. Elisa really didn't have much hope at all but she wasn't going to be dinner so easily. 

Thinking of the cat as a criminal she brought her legs up and punched him in the stomach. The cat flew backward, and landed on its feet almost immediately. Elisa wasted no time and ran for the blade. She grabbed it and rolled to the side. The jaguar still pounced on top of her again. It sank sharp teeth into her left shoulder. Her scream echoed loudly, but not even the birds were nearby to take notice. The pain was so intense she almost blacked out. Gripping the small sword tightly she stabbed at the jaguars neck. Taking it out she stabbed him over and over, not really thinking where she was striking for her eyes were closed from the pain. 

At some point she realized the beast had stopped moving. Its yellow eyes gazed at her, lifeless. Elisa took a deep breath and dropped the sword and rolled the jaguar off of her. Now that it was over she felt every scratch, every bruise. She realized her face and body were covered in blood, but it was hard to tell how much was hers and how much was the animals. 

Tossing the sword away she went to the fountain, reached in and cleaned her face. Her hand stung, and her shoulder hurt where its fangs dug in. Dropping to the ground she stared dully into space, not noticing the passage of time. Eventually the sun began to set. 

Elisa heard Brooklyn awake, heard him exclaim, "What's that smell?" and he turned the corner to see the jaguar dead and Elisa covered in blood. He took a few hesitant steps toward her then touched her shoulder. She winced and he let go. He looked at his hand and it was covered in blood. 

"Are - are you all right?" he whispered. 

"I've been better." He helped clean her off and bandage her up. She packed the rest of the things in the pouches while he dragged the jaguar into the building. An hour later he emerged with its pelt, which he draped around him. They gathered their things and Brooklyn scooped Elisa up. She knew he would be moving slow carrying so much, but she didn't berate him. Mainly because she hurt too bad. He finally managed to find a place to glide from and they were on their way north again. 

Brooklyn found a clear patch of ground and they made a campfire. He wrapped her up in blankets and said, "I'm glad you held that jaguar off." 

"Me too," her voice was a bit shaky. Fighting criminals was much easier than this. He left her for about a half an hour and she settled down and tried to calm herself. She was trembling a bit. It was a miracle she was still alive. Come on girl get a grip on yourself. That wild animal was no match for you. 

Brooklyn returned with some food and sat down beside her. They ate in silence. He held her in his arms and placed his wing around her . "It's okay Elisa, go to sleep." He stroked her hair and she decided to take him up on the offer. They didn't move for some time and she drifted off to sleep. But her dreams were plagued with nightmares and she woke up startled. Brooklyn was still there holding her. It was still night. He was stroking her hair. She drifted back to sleep. When she woke up again it was morning and she was laying on the ground. Brooklyn was beside her in stone. Elisa didn't move two feet away during the day and waited patently for him to wake up. 

Chpt. 7 

The next week was not pretty. Rain fell in torrents, day and night. Brooklyn tried to fly in the rain, but it was a losing battle. And finding a safe place to stay was becoming non existent. He managed to find a place they could stay in with some safety. Neither did much talking. By the second week it had stopped raining but they were still in dangerous jungle. Elisa got very little sleep that week. She still had nightmares. Not just about the jaguar, but about snakes, bugs, and death. 

Just when they were thinking their life would be a misery forever Brooklyn came to a thicket of trees with a clear pond nearby. The jungle was far behind them and mountain ranges and forest loomed ahead. They landed on the base of a small hill and relaxed for the first time in two weeks. While Brooklyn explored the area, Elisa sorted through their items. They didn't have a chance to go through it and she was still wearing shoddy clothes. When the gargoyle returned she asked, "How does it look?" 

"Nothing we can't handle. Here's some food." She took the fruit and nibbled. She wasn't very hungry. 

"We can't keep carrying all this stuff. It's too much." 

"Let's pick out what we really need, dump the rest."   


They decided to keep very little. The clothes were barely wearable, but Elisa kept 2 pieces that might fit. They kept the goblets and her sword, but Brooklyn had to admit he couldn't use the broad sword and didn't need to lug it around, no matter how pretty it was. 

Elisa nudged him playfully, "Hate to say I told you so pal." 

The pelts were cut and rolled up in the pouches. Elisa had run out of paper and ink, so Brooklyn made some more. Near dawn she started to yawn. "You should get some sleep Elisa. We've had a rough time." 

"I'll sleep in the morning." She leaned back against the smooth wall with paper and pen in hand and stared at the fire. The flames were entrancing. She could make out shapes, figures, people. If her dad could see her now, she hardly looked like the warrior he usually called her. More like a rag doll. I miss you Pop. Elisa blinked and yawned. Her eyes closed despite her efforts to stay awake. She felt someone brush her hair. "I love you Goliath," she mumbled. 

The next thing she felt was sun in her face. The fire was out. She remembered there was a small lake nearby , she just had to find it. She gathered up the clothes and goblets, searching for it. She used the sword to cut a mark in the trees to remember her path. It wasn't far, a thirty minute walk and she was cautious in looking for dangerous animals. She still ached from the bruises the jaguar gave her. Seeing no dangers she approached the lake and probed its depths with a branch. Not very deep, at the shore. She saw no fish in it. 

Taking the clothes she dipped them in the water and soaked them, then scrubbed them. She hung them out to dry then washed the goblets. Filling the goblets with water she took them and the new clothes back to the cave. She put on the ancient clothing, which was a large brown shirt. It was much to big and looked like a sack. At least it covered most of her body, reducing the likelihood of her being dinner for insects. 

She sat down and began to write. In no time Brooklyn had woke, looking for her. She stepped out of the shadows expecting a response on her outfit, but nothing like what happened. He stared at her for a split second, then burst out laughing. Deep, ringing guffaws. He doubled over, then fell on his back rolling in the dirt and clutching his stomach. 

"You - you should see yourself," he gasped between laughs, "It's too much." 

Her face fell and she eyed him blandly. "This from someone who wears a loin cloth." She shook her head. 

"No, no. Please. Take it off." He was still laughing. Birds flew in fear from the loud crescendos. Elisa went inside the cave and took off the shirt. She flung it at Brooklyn's face. He looked up and stopped laughing. "Uh - Elisa?" 

When her worn shoes came flying from the cave to strike Brooklyn in the stomach he walked hesitantly inside. Retrieving her shirt she eyed him dangerously. He backed up and said, "I'll be at the lake." He left quickly. 

Elisa smiled, the shirt did look awful on her, she had to admit. Holding up the pants that went with the shirt, she cut it in half turning it into a belted skirt. She put it on and retrieved her shoes, then joined Brooklyn at the lake. At first she didn't see him, but looked up and saw a dark figure flying overhead. He circled then landed next to her. 

"Better?" 

He looked down, "I didn't mean any harm - I..." 

Elisa put a finger on his chin and lifted his face toward her. 

"I know you didn't. It was pretty awful." 

He took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah it was." 

Elisa smiled sarcastically. She probably shouldn't but... "Been in the water yet." He shook his head. She pushed him, grabbing his loincloth. His momentum and weight caused the fabric to tear. Brooklyn fell in the water, naked. Elisa arched her eyebrows and looked at the shredded cloth in her hands. She shrugged and tossed it toward the forest. "So, how's the water?" 

"Okay, we're even. Give it back." 

"It tore. Sorry." 

He looked sullen. A range of emotions played across his face. "Aren't you going to get up?" 

"ELISA!" 

"Okay, okay, I've had my fun, I'm going to check out the plant life. " She only half looked at the plants but picked a few anyway. Down in Brazil and not a coffee bean in sight. Oohh well. Brooklyn was in the cave when she got back. He had cut and thrown on one of the pelts they had. It wasn't as form fitting as the last one and didn't leave much to imagine. She blushed. He growled. She stuck the leaves in a small pouch and asked calmly, "Should we leave tonight?" 

"Not tonight," he yelled. Okayyy. She smiled slightly. He calmed down slowly and sat down awkwardly. She went to sit beside him and leaned on his shoulder. He was mad. 

"On you it looks good." He looked sharply at her, then slowly smiled. He even gave a short laugh. 

"Yeah."   


They left the next night flying fast. They had carried fruit and some water with them which was good because they couldn't find a stream for the next week. The more they left the jungle the safer it was. One night in the middle of the forest they found a small pond. 

Landing near it they inspected it. "Not exactly clear." 

"There's fish in it. If they can live so can we." Brooklyn always sounded so sure of himself lately. When did that happen? Goliath was the sure one. They marched through the woods picking fruit as they went. They decided on a small circle of trees to camp beside. Elisa pulled out their belongings and started a fire. Brooklyn flew off to hunt, and Elisa laid out the pelts as a blanket. Much better than sleeping on bark. They spent the rest of the night talking and decided to stay there a couple of nights. In the day she wrote and in the afternoon she collected some more herbs. She was sure she had found a tea leaf, but decided to wait for a better spot to test it. At night Brooklyn was determined to find a cover up to match his previous one. Taking the remains of the cloth they had found in the building he put it around him and used a belt to hold it around his waist. He stood in front of her wings and arms spread. "What do you think?" 

It wasn't better, but she didn't feel like being brutal tonight. The pattern was colorful, it just didn't suit his. "It will do for now. It reminds me of the outfits the rainforest clan wore." 

"They were from Brazil right?" She nodded. Why did she have to think of them, or mention them. It was always sad to think of the others. 

"We should head out tomorrow, I know we'll find the ocean soon." 

"Whatever you say Brooklyn." 

She realized she was still in a depression, but unlike before she wanted to fight her way out. Weeks went by and things were not easy, but spending time with Brooklyn was pleasant and sometimes funny. He was depressed too and would sulk or yell occasionally. But he could laugh at the simplest of things. Like her outfit, or when he tried to catch fish and they caught him - on the tail. When he decided to wrestle a condor, or race with a hawk, just because. They were a bit childish but he was still young for a gargoyle. 

"Listen, to those crickets Elisa, they've got their own song going." He danced around strumming an air guitar. She had to laugh. He held out his hand, "Come on Elisa, lets take a walk and see what we can find." 

"You usually go without me. And I should..." 

"Leave all that. We spend a lot of time by ourselves. I don't want to be alone right now, and I enjoy your company." 

She took his hand. He held it for a moment and pulled her closer with his wing. He stared at her for a second, then he smiled. 

"Lead on," she said. 

He removed his wing and folded them around him. They spent the night chasing a deer, dodging snakes and annoying owls. Brooklyn caught a few fish, and Elisa found more useful plants. They talked of nothing in particular, but never mentioned Goliath or the others as if it was a mutual taboo. Two months after the jaguar attacked Elisa's nightmares had finally stopped and she regained her courage. As the dawn approached, she decided she would make an effort to get out of her blues. Starting by disagreeing with Brooklyn. Picking landing sites, giving her orders? No more of that. She couldn't wait to see the expression on his face. That morning she decided to make a new covering for Brooklyn. Sewing wasn't her best skill, especially under the circumstances but she might get lucky. Taking the bowls, she got some water, some vines, leaves and cone needles. It wasn't her best work, but she was determined to keep at it for the next week to get it right. 

Suddenly she felt a twinge in her stomach and a queasy feeling. Laying down her work and trudging in the woods she decided she missed a decent bathroom. Soon she came back to her work, but she wasn't focused. It seemed blurry, and she felt cold. Putting the work in a pouch, she sipped water and added more wood to the fire. Her stomach swirled and she went to the woods again. 

An hour later she figured it out. She was sick. She reached for the water, but it was gone. She decided to get some food, then decided, food was too much. Elisa went to get some more water and filled the cups. She almost spilled them on the way back because she felt so shaky. She lay on her blankets and wrapped another pelt around her. It was so cold. 

Elisa sipped more water, but only felt more thirsty. Then it dawned on her. The water might be contaminated. She set up poles on a fire and placed the water in a pan to boil it. Looking for leaves to make tea, she put some in the water, then poured some of the hot liquid in a cup. She smelled it. It did smell like tea. She took a sip. A bit bitter, but tea, she was sure. No sugar or lemon, but oh well. Finishing the cups of tea she made only a few more trips to the wood. It was afternoon and she got some more water and boiled it. She felt so sleepy. Yet her head pounded. Taking the water off the fire she sat it beside her to cool, while she wrapped herself in the pelts. 

Images of lighting flashing, pelting rain and huge snakes ran across her vision. She looked up and saw only tropical birds singing. Faces clouded before her; Lexington, Brooklyn, Goliath, Mom, Dad. 

"I will always be there to catch you when you fall," Goliath echoed. 

She saw herself pulling a gun, tackling a thief. 

She jumped, startled. 

Dozing. Only dozing. She sipped the water, willing herself to fight this cold or flu. This wasn't the best spot to get sick at. Finishing the water she made an effort to write, but as hard as she tried her body wouldn't comply with her mind. She managed to pick up the crude pen and stare at it dully. She laid it beside her. Elisa looked at the sun in the sky and guessed there were four more hours of daylight. She wanted to be well. 

I don't get sick. But her throat and mouth were dry. She was so thirsty, but just the thought of going back to the pond made her queasy. It was so cold. She tried to stay awake until sunset, but her eyes felt so heavy. Soon she drifted off to sleep. 

Chpt. 8 

Brooklyn faced the night eagerly. He shook off the remnants of stone then turned to the camp. The fire was dim, but he saw Elisa clearly. She was asleep. He almost decided to let her sleep, but wanted to get in traveling time. She could sleep in his arms. He looked around the camp. Nothing was packed. He frowned. That's not like Elisa. When they decide to go everything was packed unless something went wrong. 

He went to her and gently nudged her. The first thing he noticed was her skin felt like the fire. She was hot, but she was under the warm blanket. "Elisa. Elisa." Her eyes flittered open briefly, then closed. He touched her forehead. Hot. Her body - hot. Panic began to take hold. She was sick, but how could he make her better? He didn't know anything about human illness. 

"Elisa, tell me how to make you better. Elisa?" She looked at him and tried to say something, but she couldn't get it out. He knew he had to get the fever down. Maybe some cold water, or ice, but it was 80 degrees with no refrigerator. How could he get ice? Think Brooklyn, think! What could cure her? 

He took the cups and went to get some water from the pond. Dipping cloth in one bowl he put the wet cloth on her forehead. In seconds it was hot and he dipped it in water again. "Please Elisa, what will help you?" 

After a long while she mumbled, "Don't know. Maybe herbs, tea..." He didn't know one leaf from another, how was he going to find something to help her? He tried to give her water but she said, "Boil." 

Boil? Boil? Then it dawned on him. The water was contaminated. He boiled the remaining water, then went in the woods in search of the right leaves. How long had she been sick during the day - all alone? At times he hated turning to stone. All the leaves looked alike. One could be poison, the other cure. How to know? He sniffed them, then put them in his mouth. The taste were foreign and he was about to lose hope when he plucked a small plant near a tree. The tea leaves he recognized, and he picked another leaf that tasted soothing. He gave her the tea, letting her sip the liquid slowly. He got more water to boil and put the cool wet towel on her forehead. She was sleeping most of the night, only waking long enough to sit up and sip the tea with herbs. He stayed beside her sipping a little water and eating whatever was nearby. When the dawn approached he dreaded it. She seemed no better. A whole day alone, ill and unprotected. He cursed the fates. 

He whispered, "Please be well Elisa," then turned to stone. 

When he woke the next night, she was still lying there. He felt her head. It was warm, but not burning hot. She was asleep. More water had been brought and the herbs used. She had managed to move. He got more water and herbs and set the fire blazing. He repeated his ministrations from the previous night. Near midmorning Elisa's eyes fluttered open. "Brooklyn." Her voice sounded stronger. 

"Here, Elisa." 

"Thanks Brooklyn." 

"Feeling better?" 

"A little. Don't think I'll be running a race soon." 

"We'll stay here until you're well." He stroked her face and she soon fell back to sleep. They stayed there for another five days and after that they were very careful of the food and water.   


They spent the next month journeying through the plains. They were careful to avoid the cities in case of disease. Elisa seemed to smile more as her humor returned. At some point he relaxed and began to enjoy their trip. It wasn't easier, but it didn't feel as bad. 

Elisa still couldn't make clothes, but she did manage a simple top and skirt. She was also getting good at understanding plants and their uses. The food began to have flavor, but they both admitted they missed salt. As the plains turned into forest Brooklyn saw an abandoned warehouse. It was sealed pretty tight and vines covered it tightly. Brooklyn wanted to see what was in it. Alone. 

"No, It might be dangerous," she said. 

"I'll be careful. If I get hurt or catch something Stone sleep will cure me." 

"Don't be hardheaded Brooklyn. Stone sleep isn't a cure all for everything." She folded her arms. He looked away. 

"I know," he whispered. "But I have to check it out." 

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. "I promise I'll be careful. I'll be back in an hour." 

"I don't have a watch." 

"I'll try to find one." 

She smiled and he turned toward the building. He glanced back at her once, then ran quickly to the structure. It was covered in thick vines. He was barely able to find a door, but when he did he saw it was wide and thick with a rusted lock. He broke the lock easily, but had to hack thru some vines with a small dagger to get through. He opened the door and stepped in slowly. 

It was musty. Cobwebs filled every space. Brooklyn could see the crates lining the walls, some already open and decaying. He looked closer to see the remains of the open boxes. It was smashed pottery, glasses and jewelry. No watches however. He was reluctant to open the boxes. It would take a lot of time and it might prove worthless. He heard skittering and jumped. 

Red eyes gleamed at him. His eyes glowed ready for an attack, when an enormous rat strolled forward. It had to be as big as Bronx. He backed up trying to get out of the way and went deeper into the warehouse. The chittering grew louder. The place was full of rats. Brooklyn was loath to stay there a moment longer. He'd rather fight snakes. 

Walking to the entrance he stopped inches from the door. No way was he going to tell Elisa that rats stopped him. He turned back, but they seemed to be everywhere. Brooklyn shuddered in disgust. He looked at the boxes and went to the closet one. He brushed off the dirt to reveal a name and numbers. The name was meaningless, probably just a company name. The numbers probably said what was in it. He needed a quick way to go thru the boxes. He looked around and saw a fork lift as well as other loading equipment. 

It was doubtful it still worked, but he went to the forklift and tried to start it up. The motor screeched, and shuddered. Amazing. It and some power left, and it inched along. Brooklyn wondered if he could pick the lift up, but it might be a bit to heavy for him. He only wanted to set it in motion to knock over the boxes so they would break apart. Many were sitting precariously on top of each other. 

"Come on you hunk of junk." He hit the controls but not to hard, so as not to destroy them. The lift moved then stopped, moved then stopped. At this rate it wouldn't knock over a rat. Just as he thought it, an especially large one jumped on the controls and stared at him. Brooklyn looked at him for about 2 seconds, then started yelling, arms flailing wildly as he tried to back up. 

The rat pounced and sank sharp teeth into his arm. "Get off, get off!" Brooklyn fell to the floor and pulled the horrid creature off of him and flung it as far as he could. He looked at the rows of red eyes lining up waiting to attack him. Then he looked at his arm. It was bloody, with flesh torn out. "Uugghh, forget this." 

He shoved the forklift into the boxes with all his might. It crashed, sending the boxes flying. Brooklyn ran to the wall and climbed it. Had to be safer that the floor with all those rats. His arm was pounding in pain but he ignored it as boxes toppled and worn wood crumbled to reveal its contents. The rats scurried momentarily, wary of the commotion. Brooklyn jumped in the middle of the debris to see what he could find. 

Lots of broken glass and pottery littered the floor. He shoved aside more rubble to see plastic, still stacked after the wood had crumbled. Inside the plastic was fine dust covering some type of cloth. He picked it up and it was thick wool. He removed all the plastic to find different types of heavy fabric, basically in tact. Guess plastic doesn't decompose after all. He picked up as much fabric as he could carry and bolted for the door. 

Seeing there easy meal begin to escape the rats ran after him, but there was no way they were going to out run him. Once outside he kept running to Elisa, but the rats still followed. He was carrying to much stuff to climb a tree so he circled back to the warehouse and jumped on top of a small box laying outside. It began to crumble under his weight but he continued to jump up and grabbed the side wall with one hand while holding everything with the other. The rats leapt for him, but he was just out of reach. He looked down at them and growled. "Why can't things ever be easy?" He used his feet to try to move upward but that didn't work, so he tried to hold on for a gust of wind to lift him up. The rats were being patient, and waiting. 

Finally he let go and glided low, almost within a hair of the rats, who were jumping trying to get to him. Slowly he flew up out of their grasp. He was glad Elisa was far away from here. In no time he was back with her. He landed and dropped all the clothes at her feet. She stared at him strangely. "What??" 

She looked at the clothes then at him. "How did it go?" 

"Pretty good." 

"Really?" 

What was she up to? It's like she was reading his mind or something. "I uh had a little problem, nothing major." 

"The clothes look good, you have to tell me how you got them," he smiled, "Right after you tell me why your arm is bleeding so badly." 

The smile faded and he placed a hand over it. 

"There were rats in there. And one of them bit me." 

She looked down and frowned, "I see. Let's move away from here, and I can take care of your arm." She gathered the bundle of clothes in her arms and walked off. Brooklyn was amazed at how she carried them without help. He trudged after her feeling a bit woozy. When she stopped at their camp site she lay the clothes down and went thru them quickly. "Very nice find Brooklyn." 

"You'll never guess how I found them," he said wiping sweat from his brow. As he told her the story minus the rat part, she went to her bag and pulled out bandages, cloth and water. She washed his wound and bandaged it up. "Thanks Elisa." 

"You don't look good Brooklyn, what's wrong?" 

"It just feels hot." 

"You might already have an infection from the bite. Pretty fast acting for it take hold of a gargoyle so quickly." She tapped her chin in thought. 

He hated to admit it, but he was feeling worse by the minute. "Maybe I should just get some sleep." 

"Okay. Dawn should be here in a couple of hours." He lay back on the ground and closed his eyes. 

The gargoyle didn't get much sleep, his head was pounding and he saw strange images. He sat up to look at his surroundings. The forest seemed nightmarish, large and looming at him, almost alive. He shook his head and the trees began to seem normal again. What was happening? He looked around and saw something near him, it was large and it seemed fearsome. The trees changed again on him and he grabbed something nearby which was his small sword and approached the creature. It moved and yelled at him. Brooklyn trembled, was it another rat? He started to swing at it when it retreated and his eyes cleared momentarily to see that it was Elisa in front of him. She had gotten her sword and held it out, ready to attack him. 

"What's going on Brooklyn?" 

He dropped his sword and ran. The trees struck his face and body but he still ran on. 

"Brooklyn stop!" Elisa was chasing him. 

"Go back Elisa, I'm not well." He kept running until he tripped on a rock and fell face first in the dirt. He got up trembling. Everything looked terrifying. Blasted rats. Now he was sick. But what kind of sickness could affect his mind so much that he could almost... 

Elisa came up to him panting. He backed away from her. "Brooklyn, let me help you." 

"Stay away until morning. I'm sick. I don't want you to get it too." 

Her voice was soothing as she slowly approached him. "It's all right. You might have some aggressive form of rabies. I'm sure stone sleep will cure you, but I can't leave you alone. Come back to the camp." 

"I - I don't think I can make it." 

"Yes you can," she took his hand and helped him up. Her voice was a pleasant hum. "Dawn will be here in no time. Did I ever tell you about the time my mother and I went shopping? It was back to school time and the clothes were pretty awful that year..." 

Her voice drifted in and out and Brooklyn didn't remember anything she said. He had to remind himself that the shifting figure in front of him was Elisa. It was a blur the rest of the night until he saw the dawn approach and turned to stone. The next night he felt much better. He looked around and the forest seemed normal, and so did Elisa. She smiled at him. "Ready to go?" 

He nodded. The walked slowly onward and held hands talking about nothing in particular. The night passed swiftly as did the next month in the forest.   
******* 

When they saw the beach they thought it was a dream. The smell of the ocean, fresh and clear surrounded their senses. "I must be dreaming,"Elisa whispered. 

"So am I." They stood looking at the vastness in front of them as crabs walked around them. 

"It's beautiful," she said. Brooklyn stared at her. 

She looked at him and smiled broadly. They sat down staring at the ocean for hours. Brooklyn decided to scout around quickly before dawn. Turned out the wildlife wasn't anything Elisa couldn't handle in the day. And food was plenty. Water was a problem, because he didn't find any, but maybe in the morning Elisa would have better luck. He went back to report his findings to her and she was laying on the beach staring at the stars. He turned to stone staring at the stars as well. 

When he awoke, he found Elisa had laid their stuff about. She was sorting through it. "Did you enjoy your day?" 

"It was productive." 

"How so?" 

"I found water. I think." 

He rubbed his beak, "You think?" 

"It's underground. But I can't pinpoint it. I'm sure you could. Don't gargoyles have excellent hearing?" She was teasing him, he was sure. But who cared, she was happy and for the first time in many months so was he. 

"Not lately, but I'll give it a try." 

She led him to the underground water, and he strained his ears to hear it above the birds singing. He placed his head to the ground and crawled around. Elisa burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Brooklyn, but you should see yourself." 

He ignored her and continued. Then he heard it and found it hidden under a large bush. He tore the shrub away and enlarged the hole. The water was a long way down. Brooklyn stood up and shrugged his shoulders. 

"We'll have to make a pump to get it," she said. 

"A pump? How are we going to make a pump Elisa?" 

"If you can make a motorcycle out of spare parts, then we can make something as simple as a water pump." 

She had amazing confidence in him, and that made him feel good. The decision to make a pump was also their unspoken decision to stay there for awhile. They set out making the pump and finished it in 2 nights. The water they placed in buckets and boiled, being careful after that sickness Elisa had. 

They also began building a shelter in the forest. The trees were easy to slice even with a rusted blade and soon they had serviceable logs. 

Brooklyn had to admit building a house was as much fun as making the motorcycle. They weren't sure what they were doing, but they learned fast, and he and Elisa made a game out of putting it together. She even worked on it in the day while he was asleep. 

Their hands became cut and calloused many times, but while Brooklyns would heal at dawn, Elisa had to endure bandages for much longer. She stroked her hands, "No one said I would be a model. I'll be more careful." 

Times like that made him wish he could heal her overnight. 

Soon they had a finished log cabin to protect them from the elements. Brooklyn stood and admired it. It wasn't a cathedral, but it would do. They endured occasional rain, but nothing severe. Elisa hung the various pelts they had acquired on the walls to keep out the cool night air. 

Brooklyn made various basic furniture. After the house, furniture was a snap and he finished it in a week. A bed, table and chairs. They ate mostly fruit and occasionally a deer. The more exotic animals Elisa decided not to eat. "If you find chicken let me know." 

It took a month to build everything and usually they would have moved on, but they were in no hurry and sank into each others company. They played board games, or cards but mostly talked. Brooklyn told her of his childhood and what it was like growing up in Wyvern. She thought that the humans of the castle treated the gargoyles badly, but he reassured her that they didn't. No more than the people of New York did. 

"Yeah humanity is always a shining example of prejudice in any century," she leaned back putting her hands behind her head. 

"Maybe Elisa, but gargoyles and humans are more alike than you'd think. We aren't perfect as a species either." She agreed halfheartedly. Sometimes it seemed she liked gargoyles more than humans. 

She told him of her childhood, of being with her sister and brother. "I've always wanted to be like my father. He was strong, sure, he cared about people. Being a police officer like him was my dream. And I guess it was Derek's to." 

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Though Derek and I never agreed on too much." 

"Except with Maggie." He looked away. Yeah Maggie, who chose Derek as her mate instead of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you loved Maggie, Brooklyn. I'm sorry she didn't love you back, but you deserve someone who will love you for you." 

"It doesn't matter now anyway. No one left but us. Right?" 

She backed herself in a corner and she knew it. She sighed, resigning herself to the situation and leaned on his shoulder. "Right." 

Many nights they would sit on the beach looking at the ocean and the stars. Sometimes Elisa would lay in his arms as they talked, and Brooklyn would wrap his wings around her and wonder if she would consider romance. It was on the tip of his tongue to bring it up some nights, but somehow the subject always drifted elsewhere. 

Brooklyn took Elisa flying some nights and they would even glide over the vast ocean skimming the water. It was so clear they could see the hundreds of different types of fish and even a few sharks. Swimming too far from shore was out. 

One night when he awoke he found Elisa fishing. She had a sizable catch already but she was still standing waist deep in water with rod and line. He decided he would sneak up on her and scare her. Not easy when your walking. He folded his wings and stepped gently on the sand, arms in the air and making a face. He was inches away when she said, "Hi Brooklyn." She turned around and winked at him. 

"How did you know?" 

"It's dusk and you hadn't said anything yet. Plus I could hear your footsteps." 

He didn't believe it. It had to be a lucky guess. He wasn't going to let her get away with that. 

"Think fast, Elisa!" He jumped in the water and grabbed her from behind, his huge arms circling her chest and arms. In seconds she had slipped through his fingers and flung him over her head and into the water on his back. Brooklyn never knew water could hurt. He sank in the shallow water a moment, then rolled onto his stomach. His hair hung in his eyes and he looked up to see Elisa with her hands on her hips. 

"You haven't lost your edge," he growled. 

"With this wildlife around. No way." 

She helped him stand, but he looked at her with a devilish grin. His wing came up behind her and - whap - she hit the water face first. Elisa lifted her self up with her arms, frowning as Brooklyn gave a small chuckle. She grabbed both of his legs and pulled them upward. He fell backward in the water. "Want to play rough - huh?" She pushed her hands on his chest and sank him deeper in the water. 

He sat up even as she tried to push him back, "You trying to kill me?!" he said half angry. 

"It's always funny until someone loses an eye, hmmm?" she said. 

He shook his head. "Truce?" 

"Truce." He hugged her closer to him and they sat in the warm water a few moments. He lifted her out of the water, walked to shore and put her down. 

She wrung the water out of her hair, then went to her bag to get a bow to tie it up. Brooklyn looked at her a moment fascinated as always by her preening. He could watch her comb her hair for hours, but he tried not to let her know he was watching. It bothered her and she nearly bit his head off yelling at him one time. He saw the knife he gave her tied around her waist and he smiled. She carried it often now. 

"The catch was good today, Elisa. How do you want them fried, steamed?" 

"Well done if possible. Let's get going." He put the fish in the net and they walked back home. 

While he cleaned and cooked, Elisa got the water and other vegetables. Over dinner she asked again how long they should stay there. Brooklyn liked the area, he didn't care if they stayed there forever. But if Elisa wanted to move on, then he would. "If you don't want to stay, we can leave anytime. Next week?" 

"I didn't say I wanted to leave, but I am curious how the rest of the world looks." She wanted to see New York, he knew. "Although, I'm not sure how were going to cross the ocean." 

"I can probably fly over it to the nearest island in one night." 

She nodded, not convinced. "We could build a boat and float over or make our way toward Central America." 

"Without directions we can't really do either one Elisa. We can figure it later. There's plenty of time." 

"You're right." The subject was dropped that night and only mentioned in passing a month later. 

During their exploring they found a small freshwater river. It was well hidden by overhanging trees and petered out into an underground cavern. They decided to explore it and Elisa made a torch and they walked inside. After going 20 feet they knew it was huge. "We could easily get lost in here Brooklyn. We'd better explore it later." 

"Yeah, we'll bring something to mark our path so we can find our way out." 

The next night they came prepared with food, water, torches, plenty of vine and markers. They took their time going through it, putting a mark every couple of feet. They were dwarfed by the vastness of it. There was air coming from different directions so they knew there was another way out somewhere or it may have just been vents leading to the surface. 

Bats made a section of the cave their home as well as lizards, rats and a couple of snakes. Water pooled in deprecations and stalagmites were everywhere. They spent most of the night there but decided against spending the day. Elisa was sweating and though she wouldn't admit it Brooklyn could tell her breath was getting short and she was a bit nervous. The quickest way out before dawn was to fly out. 

But when Brooklyn tried to climb a stalagmite it crumbled under his weight. They went to the nearest wall, which was still a 30 minute walk. Climbing it he found it soft but manageable. "Drop the torch Elisa." 

"But, will you see the markers?" 

"I'll see them. Come on," he said shortly. He held out his hand to grab her while trying to hang on to the wall. It wasn't easy on this stone. She pounded out the torch and stood a moment in the total blackness. He knew she couldn't see anything. She held up her hand as far as she could. He set his eyes glowing and reached down to lift her up. He slipped a couple of inches as she had trouble grabbing his back. Once he was sure she had a good grip around his neck, he climbed slowly up the wall. He climbed 6 feet up when he decided it was enough and waited for the breeze to flow his way. 

Right away he knew it wasn't going to be easy. The current was flowing one minute stopping the next. Sometimes he had to circle steadily losing altitude until another breeze wafted by. He followed the markers easily, but he could feel that it was almost dawn. The entrance was so close. He went as fast as he could. When they reached the beginning of the tunnel he landed. 

"I might not make it out. The entrance is just ahead." 

"I can't see it." 

"You will in a few seconds." They didn't take two steps before he turned to stone. 

Chpt. 9 

Elisa was waiting for him at their home when he awoke from the cave. He could tell she didn't want to go back, and truth be told he wasn't interested in exploring the whole thing. It had to be 100's of miles long. 

It was uneventful living there and the hunting was good. They ran across an occasional snake, but Elisa soon figured what to put down to keep them out. She was getting better at knowing which herbs, plants or minerals to use for different things. 

She said she was the medicine woman, and if her father saw her he would never believe it. She recounted some Native American legends to Brooklyn, as well as some African American ones. He had no idea such story telling could be so interesting. It was almost like watching tv. But not quite. 

Some nights when Elisa needed space he would fly over the ocean, or sit in the trees that overlooked the forest, trying to spot as many animals as he could. Many animals would scurry from him when he sat in the trees, even most birds. Except the owl. That sucker was huge and dared Brooklyn to challenge him. Owl eyes glowed like gargoyles and he admired their strength. 

One night as he sat in a tree near their home, he heard Elisa singing. That was a first. It was a faint tune and a happy one. She came out with a bundle of clothes in a basket, and went to the clothes line she had put up outside. From this distance Brooklyn could see her easily. She took the clothes off the line then hung up the damp ones. They didn't have that many clothes to wash, but they had set up small washer in the back. Usually Brooklyn did the clothes even tho he didn't wear much and lately neither did Elisa because of the heat. 

Then Elisa took off her top. Then her skirt. Brooklyn knew he should turn away, but didn't. She looked through the dried clothes for something to wear, holding up one then the other, and still humming all the while. He moved closer on the branch, then shook his head. What was he a hatchling? A limb on the branch snapped and Elisa turned to look around. "Brooklyn? Is that you?" 

He flew off in the opposite direction. Why was he feeling like this? And what was he going to do about it? 

He circled the compound a couple of times, then flew higher trying to make sense of his feelings. Trouble was he couldn't stop thinking of Elisa. He remembered when Puck had changed her into a gargoyle. It was hard to believe how beautiful she was. They knew she was considered pretty for a human and Brooklyn considered her attractive even if she wasn't a gargoyle. 

Brooklyn flew toward the ocean. He took a nosedive and plunged straight down into the water. The jolt of the water relieved him and he slowly swam to shore. He lay on the beach staring at the stars. His mind went back to his childhood, his time in Manhattan, his motorcycle, Maggie, Angela. All good things in his life, however brief. He remembered all the things he and Elisa did together and smiled. 

"Brooklyn?" 

Her voice rang clear, but far away. She was getting closer. He didn't want to answer. Not yet. Watching the stars he picked a star for each of his clan. He liked to think they were watching over them. 

"Brooklyn!" she sounded irritated. 

Soon Elisa's torch illuminated his still form and she walked over slowly. Looking down at him she said, "You'd better be dead." 

He chuckled, "You'd miss me." 

"Wanna bet?" 

He patted the ground beside him and she sat down, still feigning anger. 

"You needed me?" 

"It's almost sunrise. You've been gone all night." 

"Sorry. Just havn' fun. Watching the stars." 

Elisa looked up at the sky. "Nice view." 

"Mmmhmmm." In the moonlight she seemed to glow. He stroked her arm and she turned to him. She looked content. He took her hand and she lay on her back beside him. They stared at the stars holding hands until dawn. 

Chpt 10 

Elisa had to admit she was impressed by the small house they built. It was starting to feel like a home. She did all she could to make herself comfortable. She hung up the pelts against the walls to decorate, placed cups, and dishes on the table and a few vases and plants around to add color. 

There was still a lot of hard work involved in her day, but nothing like it had been the past 6 months. She had settled into the routine of daily life. She'd get water in the morning, as well as breakfast and a bath. She gathered up vegetables, plants and herbs and went back to the house to go through them. In the heat of the day she would sleep. On days she had to do clothes, she would take them to the ocean with some home made soap and clean them. Brooklyn tried to wash them and he was good at it, almost too good because the clothes began to fray into rags. Considering her terrible sewing abilities making new clothes was the last thing she wanted to do. 

When Brooklyn woke they would spend most of their time together. Elisa liked the nights they would go flying. Brooklyn would scoop her up into his arms and off they would fly. Sometimes they circled the forest, seeing if they could spot any new animals or a plant. Or he would fly over the ocean to see how far they could go. She would always tell him, "Don't go to far. We don't want to get lost." 

"Yes ma'am," he would chuckle and then fly fast and far. Elisa could only shake her head and smile. It was a ritual with them. Sometimes when flying Brooklyn would only hold her by one hand and he would fly so fast it seemed they were flying side by side. Once he even let go of her so she took a nose dive to the ocean a hundred feet below her. Then he swooped down and caught her inches from the water. Elisa hit him as hard as she could with such a stunt, but he only laughed. "Hey, there are no crooks to catch. We need some excitement in our lives." 

"I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack over your excitement." 

"You? Never!" 

No doubt about it, she was scared at first by Brooklyn's daredevil feats with her. Goliath would never do such things. But as time wore on she stopped comparing him to Goliath and appreciated his uniqueness. Elisa knew Brooklyn would never let her be harmed. They had no one else to protect but each other. And she knew that gargoyles existed to protect something. Apparently Brooklyn chose her. 

Its funny, but after all the years with the gargoyles she never really knew Brooklyn. She understood Goliath well, and Broadway almost as much. Elisa knew Brooklyn was young, responsible, and sometimes a big showoff. He had that rebel without a cause attitude that could irk her sometimes and then he could be so innocent. Here on the beach with just the two of them, they did a lot of talking. And he told her things he probably never would have, although he still kept up barriers. She understood that. It was hard talking about things. Hard to tell someone your true feelings. 

Opening up was never something she was good at. Being a cop meant you had to be secretive, trust no one. The first time she really began to trust someone was Goliath. 

Once Elisa and Brooklyn started talking about their friends and family, they realized they could put them to rest. The pain and hurt was still there, the wish that they were all still alive, but they had finally mourned them and let them go. 

As three months moved on into four they still made no effort to leave the beach. They would circle, search different paths, even travel for a week or more away from the house only to return. They knew they would leave, but it was becoming a distant memory and less was said about it as the months wore on. But while their time was happy, Elisa couldn't help but notice Brooklyns attention toward her. She wasn't blind in thinking it was purely friendship. There was a lot to love about Brooklyn, but she hadn't gotten there yet. She wondered if she ever would. 

A human and a gargoyle was an impossible relationship anyway, as she and Goliath struggled with it on many occasions. But there was no one left but them. As nice as it was, it was hard to think that she wouldn't have any kids. That after she and Brooklyn died, the world would be empty. The less she thought about that the better, because it always brought a feeling of hopelessness in her. And that's the last thing she wanted to feel after overcoming her depression. 

One night as they were walking in the forest, Elisa asked Brooklyn how he felt about it just being the two of them. 

"We've got food, good weather and each other. What else is there?" 

"Mmm, yeah," he was so cheerful, sometimes she wished she could slap the smile off. 

"Aren't you happy?" 

"Yes, Brooklyn, but not always. And you seem to always be happy. Are you - truthfully?" 

"Well not always. But who is? I'm satisfied. I was satisfied when we were in Manhattan." 

"Being satisfied is not happy. You weren't happy over losing Maggie or Angela to other guys..." 

"That wasn't necessary to say," he frowned, his tone of voice growing angry. 

"Guess you're not so happy at me now." 

He crossed his arms frustrated, "So is this time for another one of our arguments? Seems they make YOU happy." 

"I'm not arguing with you Brooklyn." 

"Of course you never are." 

"All I'm saying is that sometimes you need hope. Something to look forward to in the future. Otherwise what's the point?" she was yelling. 

Brooklyn unfurled his wings. A sure sign he was about ready to bolt. Whenever he had enough of their 'discussions' he would run off. "What's the point of this argument? Can you tell me that? Are you saying you're not happy with me? Is that it?" 

"Brooklyn...." her tone was angry, warning him to drop it. 

"As far as I'm concerned there is nothing wrong with our future. But I guess that's just me." 

"Brooklyn, you're being insecure. And you're blowing this thing way out of proportion. Why don't you ..." 

"Why don't I give you some space, for awhile. I need to clear my head anyway." 

He turned and walked quickly away, leaving her standing alone in the night. Well, at least he stayed longer than their last argument. 

Apparently that subject struck a nerve with Brooklyn and he wouldn't admit it. When he came back to the house he was calmer. He looked at her guiltily, but she smiled at him. Talking with him again tonight would only start them at it again. She didn't want that. "So, you ready for a game of cards?" She pulled out a chair for him and he smiled and sat down. They talked about other things as they played. Elisa knew Brooklyn was too smart not to see the big picture, but he was ignoring it, and he wanted her to ignore it to. How long she could, she didn't know. 

Chpt. 11 

Brooklyn put out the fire and finished the leftovers of their dinner. 

"So what do you want to do tonight?" 

"How about something quiet tonight? That is if you can restrain your daredevil antics for a quiet game?" Elisa said. 

"Ohh, I think I can sit back for a night. But after I win the game, you have to tell me some more stories." 

She giggled, "I don't think I can remember the plot for any more old tv shows." 

"I like the life stories about you better anyway. And you promised to tell me about your 7th birthday party. " 

She shook her head blushing. "Brooklyn..." 

"You know, the really embarrassing part. You promised." 

"No." 

"Pleeasse?" 

"Only if you beat me at cards." 

"Deal. I can't wait to hear it." 

"Never happen." 

He held her hand as they walked back in silence. Brooklyn heard a twig snap behind him and stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"I thought I heard something." He searched the darkness, his eyes glowing, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. 

"There are no large animals around, probably just a rat." She intertwined her arms in his and led him on. His eyes turned black. 

"Guess so, but there are wolves around, maybe a stray looking for trouble." He turned to continue walking but kept on the alert. He was certain he heard the rustle of leaves and kept looking out of the corner of his eye. 

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw an object hurtling toward Elisa. "Elisa look out!" He pushed her to the ground and turned to face the attack. Too late he realized the object was a spear. It grazed his right arm and punctured a hole in his wing. Brooklyn heard Elisa call his name, but he stared in amazement at the blood forming on his arm and the gaping hole in his wing. 

How could there be a spear? Who could have fashioned a spear, intelligent apes? In the seconds his mind played with those possibilities he looked up to see blazing red eyes, fangs and the glint of metal lunging for him. No! It can't be! 

"Demona!" He growled. Brooklyn grabbed her arms and they rolled end over end on the ground. She was strong if not stronger than usual. The blade was inches from his skull. Pulling his knees up he launched her off of him but she landed on her feet. He was on his feet instantly. She charged for him again, blade drawn. Brooklyn used his tail to knock it out of her hands. It flew into the brush. She didn't stop her charge for losing her weapon. Demona was on him at once. 

"How! How can you still live!" she shrieked. 

"I could ask the same of you." 

Demona went for his throat. He punched her in the jaw. She staggered only a moment, then she grabbed his arm and punched him. She used her tail to trip him, and he landed with a thud. She slashed her claws into his chest drawing blood. He howled in pain and anger. He leaped for her, and they struggled gaining no ground for a few moments. 

"You can't beat me Brooklyn. I am the superior warrior." Her voice was high pitched, her tone sounded slightly insane. But that's what the elfin sisters had said wasn't it? How could he have forgotten about her. 

"We'll see about that." 

They fought, tearing up the forest, but she backed him into a tree and he could gain no ground on her, but she could hardly kill him like this. 

"Get off of him!" Elisa cried as she hit Demona in the back with a sturdy hardwood branch. Demona yelped and turned and knocked the weapon from Elisa's hand. Elisa stepped back slowly, as Demona reached for her. 

"Why are you still alive! Why won't you just die detective?" 

"Guess fate says I live." 

"Not for long." Demona leaped, but Brooklyn had her tail and was pulling her back to him. 

"Leave her alone!" he shouted. She punched him in the face and his grip loosened enough for her to pounce. Elisa ducked, then ran and picked up the spear that stuck from the ground. She held the spear in a battle stance and beckoned Demona forward. They circled each other ready for the fight. "Humans are dead. Dead! You should be dead!" 

"Since were not, lets talk about it." 

"Let's correct it." 

Brooklyn shook the pain from his mind and pulled up a small but thick tree from it's roots. Let's see her stand against this. Demona leaped at Elisa. She used the spear to block the gargoyle and throw her to the side. Agile, she charged again, but Brooklyn swung the club and sent her flying into the forest. He didn't hear anything for a few moments, so he used the opportunity to grab Elisa and run. "Come on, we've got to get some where safe." 

"Safe? Where?" 

He had thought about that. It didn't help that it was almost sunrise. It was worse that Demona could change to human and still plague them without his being able to protect Elisa. But if he hurried he could trick her. There was a small cave near the river. It lead to underground caverns. They could hide their until tomorrow night, and finish the fight then, hopefully by then he could come up with a plan to defeat Demona. Brooklyn told Elisa his idea and they hurried into the night. 

They didn't make it far. Demona swooped down and tackled Brooklyn, they tumbled and she kicked him in the stomach. Turning her attention to Elisa, she pounced on her adversary, knocking her to the ground. The spear rolled away. Elisa punched her, but it didn't phase the gargoyle. "I can use my bare hands to kill you." 

Brooklyn knocked her off of Elisa and they struggled. Brooklyn realized that he couldn't defeat her. Demona only shoved him back long enough to charge Elisa. It was clear, Demona wanted to kill her first, but so long as he lived that wouldn't happen. Before Demona laid a hand on Elisa, he was on top of her again. She tried to break free, tried to grab Elisa but Brooklyn would never let her go again. 

For a second her red eyes met his white and then she smiled. He realized it then. It was a fight to the death. And she couldn't die. "If I have to kill you before the detective, so be it." 

She tore into him like a wild animal. He hadn't felt this much pain since he went against Xanatos' robots. They struggled knocking over trees and bushes. When they separated, he ran through the trees with her following. He had never been so angry. All he could think of was how to kill her. 

He stopped long enough to pick up a large boulder, and threw it at her. She narrowly missed it and it struck a large tree splitting it. Demona dove into him, knocking him backwards through trees, tearing them up. 

They continued their flight backward until Brooklyn felt the unyielding wall of rock at his back. They scrambled on the ground, knocking boulders down around them. They didn't see the large tree fall until it was almost on top of them. Demona shoved Brooklyn down and leapt out of the way. 

Trying to scramble back out of the way, Brooklyn didn't make it and the tree fell on his leg. He howled, stunned. He tried to move his leg, or the tree, but it was too heavy and it pinned his leg down. Demona lunged for his face, but he knocked her away. He struggled to free himself but it was useless. 

Demona started hurling boulders at his skull. She couldn't get on the other side to hit him cleanly with out him blocking or striking her. She tried a tree as a club. He blocked them all sending her sprawling back. She was about to try something else, when she stopped her attack. She flashed him that dangerous smile again. 

"Looks like a stalemate for now, but I'll be back. After I've delt with the detective." 

His look of anger changed to horror as she marched off into the woods. 

"No! Not Elisa!" He howled in despair. 

He struggled with all his might to remove the giant tree. But it wouldn't budge. He tugged his leg. He tried to back up. But his leg was pinned tight. There was nothing he could use as leverage. Think Brooklyn. Think! How can I get out of this? 

Fool, fool, he had been a fool. He let his anger get the best of him and Elisa would suffer. As the minutes passed he realized he had little time to save her. He couldn't let anything happen to her. It might already be too late. He looked around, hoping for inspiration, feeling time pass and his stupidity grow. The dawn would be here soon and Demona would kill them both. Then it hit him. He used his claws to dig the dirt around his leg. He made a depression allowing his leg to fall in. It was just enough room to slide his leg out. 

Brooklyn stood up and winced in pain. His leg hurt, but he could still walk. He looked at his bloody arm and useless wing. In the fight his torn wing had become broken. It hung limp at his side. He ignored his pain and marched into the woods. Demona would regret attacking them. 

He ran quickly hoping he wasn't to late. Whatever happened, Brooklyn would make sure Demona died tonight. 

Chpt. 12 

Elisa rubbed her head. As big as the world was she had found them. Brooklyn and Demona had been gone for 10 minutes and Eisa hadn't heard anything. She held the spear on alert for anything. Brooklyn couldn't lose. He couldn't. Elisa peered into the darkness. She heard a rustle of leaves and whispered, "Brooklyn?" 

"Wrong." 

Elisa gasped. Where was Brooklyn? Did she hurt him? Demona inched closer and Elisa held the spear out defensively. The detective was looking for a weakness, so she could strike. 

Demona stood before Elisa confident. Perhaps if she talked with this insane gargoyle, she could gain some ground. Find her weakness. "What did you do to Brooklyn?" Her voice cracked slightly. Not good. Don't want to show fear. 

"Nothing. For the moment." She moved closer and Elisa circled, keeping her distance. 

"Think Demona. There is no one left besides me and Brooklyn. You don't have to do this." 

She didn't answer. Demona ran for her. Elisa ducked to the side. The gargoyle tried to swipe her legs with her tale, but Elisa jumped and staggered back. Elisa could see Demona become frustrated, growing more angered by the second. Elisa saw the punch headed toward her face. She knew she couldn't block that, and it would probably kill her. Elisa ducked, then brought the spear up in an arc. It struck Demona on the face, drawing blood. 

The gargoyle howled. "Filth." 

Demona extended her claws and Elisa held the spear up. Demona swiped it once and broke it into. Elisa dropped the useless stick and held the end with the point hoping to get a shot at her opponent. Her hope was short lived. Trying to stab her in the neck, Demona knocked the spear point out of her hand. Then the gargoyle knocked her down. 

Elisa brought her fingers up and poked Demona in the eyes. She reared up howling in pain. Elisa took the opportunity to run. 

If she could make it to the cavern she would have a chance of defeating Demona. Elisa wove through trees hoping to lose her. But she could hear the heavy footfalls behind her. 

Demona tackled her and Elisa fell to the ground. The gargoyle began choking her. Elisa kicked, and punched, but couldn't loosen the grip. As she started to lose air Elisa thought, no one will be left to protect Brooklyn. We should have stayed at Avalon. 

Moments before she blacked out, Demona went hurtling off of her. She could see the shadow of Brooklyn grab her. Could hear their fighting behind her. She coughed. Elisa felt her throat. It was sore, damaged, maybe worse. It hurt to breath. She lay there a few moments, trying to come back to her senses. Brooklyn needed her. 

She tried to sit up, but was woozy. Elisa looked at the two gargoyles. For the moment it looked like Brooklyn was winning. Using all his strength he beat her back against a tree. He kept striking her. Again and again. 

Elisa stood up and leaned against a tree. It was clear he meant to kill Demona. There was such anger and rage on his face. Such hatred. It was frightening. She wanted to tell him to stop, but her voice wasn't going to allow that at the moment. 

Finally, Demona fell to the ground dazed, but not out. Brooklyn stood over her and glanced about for a weapon of some sort. Elisa felt now was the time to get his attention. She walked over to him, "Brooklyn." Her voice was raspy barely a whisper. 

He took her hands, "Are you all right?" She nodded. "Stay back and I'll finish her." 

"Maybe - maybe we can reason with her." 

He shook his head no. Demona moaned, and he put Elisa behind him. The female gargoyle stood up, ready to fight again, but Brooklyn struck her back down. Then the forest became a shade lighter. The dawn was here. 

"No. No! noooo!" Brooklyn turned to stone slowly as if fighting it. Demona lay on the ground laughing. Then she began yelling in pain. The gargoyle swiftly became human. Elisa didn't feel up to a fight, but she knew she had to. Taking a deep breath through her sore throat, she stood in front of Brooklyn. 

Demona's injuries were healed. "Get back Demona," her voice was only a whisper. 

"I have a statue to smash. Move." She threw a punch at Elisa, but the detective blocked it and punched Demona in the stomach. Demona staggered back. She picked up a rock and aimed it at Elisa's head. If she ducked, Brooklyn would be damaged. Elisa grabbed Brooklyn and they both went to the ground as the rock flew overhead. Demona ran toward her, but before she got there Elisa tackled her. They fought for a few minutes and it was clear that despite her skill, Elisa was the better fighter. 

Demona tried to get away, but if she did, she would still harm them later. Elisa knocked her against a tree and reached for the rock. Before Demona could get up, she hit the rock over her head. Demona lay still. 

Elisa shuddered. She hated this. Hated killing. She felt Demona's pulse. She was still alive. Going to a tree she pulled down strong vines. She used the vines to bind Demona's hands and feet. It wouldn't hold when she was a gargoyle so she had to make a decision now on what to do. 

She went to check on Brooklyn. He was undamaged but there was no way she could lift a half a ton of stone. 

Going back to Demona she sat down watching her, unsure what to do. As an immortal it was impossible to kill her. If only she would listen to reason. But it was clear she was insane. Elisa wanted to return to their home and get her dagger, but was reluctant to leave in case Demona managed to break free. Elisa sat dozing for a long while, leaning on the fallen form of Brooklyn, hoping to find the words to get Demona to see reason. In the distance Elisa blinked as she saw a figure step out of the shadows. The eyes were wild, the white hair unkempt, clothes ripped, but the laser rifle in his hand and the grim face of Macbeth were unmistakable. 

He stepped over the fallen figure of Demona gazed at her briefly, then pointed his gun at her head. Elisa rose and ran to him, "Stop!" The gun pointed at her instantly. Macbeth's eyes narrowed. "It's me. Elisa. Remember me?" 

He stepped closer. 

"Another human? Impossible." 

"Think Macbeth, Goliath, the police, gargoyles, Xanatos." 

His wild eyes slowly gained clarity. "Mazza?" 

"Yes, Demona attacked us." 

Macbeth's eyes narrowed again. "US? I've traveled this world a thousand times over. There is no one else beside the she demon and I." 

"But here I am. As real as you." She was reluctant to move closer, to make any sudden move. Macbeth seemed a loose cannon waiting to explode. "Put the gun away. Lets talk." 

He shook his head. "I am insane. Imagining shadows. Forgetting my goal." 

"I'm as real as you. Take my hand and see." 

He took a step closer. Hesitantly he took her extended hand. He tightened his grip and looked in her eyes. "How? After centuries? Alive! Goliath?" 

She withdrew her hand and looked down. She missed Goliath terribly. "No. Just me. And Brooklyn." 

"Brooklyn?" He looked like he was trying to remember the face and failing. He turned back to Demona. "I thank you. At last my misery will end." He lifted his gun but Elisa stepped beside him. 

Why was she doing this? "Wait! It's been so long. I'd like to know what happened." 

"Happened?" 

"To you. It's been centuries. There are things only you can tell me." 

He considered a moment. "I've been chasing this devil for centuries. We injure each other but never finish each other off. She is reluctant to die, so won't kill me. I have no problem with death and I welcome an end to loneliness. You understand?" 

Elisa did. It would be in their interest if Demona died. Finally their worst enemy would be gone. But it was too much like murder and she was still a cop who understood the law. "Maybe Demona could be reasoned with." 

He shook his head. "Could she be reasoned with on a planet full of people? Even less now." 

"But there is only the four of us. That makes a difference. Lets try reasoning with her. "When sunset comes she will snap her bonds and cause us terror. It might be another thousand years before I have her again." Macbeth spoke sense. No doubt Brooklyn would agree. 

But killing Demona would mean killing Macbeth. He had caused problems in the past, but for the most part he was on the clan's side. She wanted him around. To talk to. To learn what happened. To find out how to survive. 

She touched his arm, pleading almost. "Lets reason with her first. If she doesn't agree then you can - end it." 

He looked at Demona, then at Elisa. He agreed reluctantly, and sat against a tree staring at the unconscious human. He said nothing for several minutes. 

"That weapon still work?" Elisa broke the silence. 

"Yes. I've managed to keep some essential machinery going over the centuries." 

Ohh yes. He was full of information. If only Demona... 

"So how come you're alive?" he asked. 

She told him their story, including their travels and mishaps. He nodded and even smiled occasionally. Elisa could see some of his sense returning. He hadn't heard another voice in almost 500 years. She was surprised he was this sane. But Demona... 

The gargoyle/human moaned and tried to sit up. Macbeth pointed his weapon on her. Elisa touched his arm. "Remember. Reason." 

He relaxed a bit, but continued to level his gun. Demona rolled over, noticing her bound feet and hands. She growled. "These won't hold me. You can't stop me!" 

"Can't I?" Macbeth said evenly. She sat up and the color drained from her face as she saw Macbeth. Fear. Genuine fear, played across her features as her eyes darted around for a means of escape. 

"Let's talk." 

"Talk to YOU detective? I'll see you dead," Demona shrieked. 

"Macbeth could pull that trigger at any moment. So shut up and listen." 

Demona frowned, but was silent. 

Elisa continued, "I can see you want to live. And so do we. There is only Brooklyn and myself. It's a big world. Find some where else to go. We don't ever have to meet again." 

"As long as one human lives I won't be happy." 

"I'm human Demona. Kill me," Macbeth taunted. 

"And end my own life?" 

"Better than ending there's." 

Elisa said, "There's nothing left. Stop fighting. You can even join us." Demona was silent. "Or do you want to spend eternity as the last gargoyle and human alive? Has the last 3000 years made you happier?" 

No response. Demona looked away. 

They sat in silence for a while, when Demona said, "What do you want from me?" 

"I want you dead. But Elisa wants a treaty. You have until just before sunset. This laser might not kill you on the first strike as a gargoyle, but as a human, one shot is all it takes." 

"You'd trust me to keep my word?" 

"I wouldn't," he said. 

"Yes, we're taking a chance Demona, but the alternative is another 3000 years of being hunted. Of living alone." 

"Or take death right now, like a warrior," Macbeth finished. 

She growled. She struggled to free herself, but the ropes were too tight. As the sun moved to afternoon Elisa and Macbeth stood by Brooklyn and whispered. 

"See how useless this is detective? She can't be trusted. She is mad." 

"Not to insult you, but you're not so sane yourself." 

He smiled slightly, "Ay, that I'm not." 

"You've known her longer than any of us. Can't anything reach her? Make her understand?" 

"A spell perhaps, but I'm no sorcerer." 

When Elisa and Macbeth came back to her, she said, "I accept your proposal." 

"Just like that. How do we know you'll keep your word?" 

"You don't." 

Macbeth handed Elisa a knife that he kept in his boot. She took it and went to cut the vines. "Make a move Demona and I'll shoot." 

She looked smug instead. Elisa hated that look. She was playing some type of game. When she was free Demona stood up. Macbeth didn't lower his gun. "Are you planning on pointing that gun on me all night? It's going to get heavy." 

"I'll point it at you for as long as I think you're a threat." 

Paradise wasn't like this, Elisa was sure. 

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Any ideas on dinner?" 

No one said anything. Frustrated, she went to get some oranges. Eventually they joined her. 

"So detective why are you alive?" she asked. 

"Dumb luck really. A bit of science on Xanatos part, and the dark elves filled the rest with magic." 

"Those meddling tricksters. I hate them. If I could destroy them..." 

"Better pick your enemies with care Demona. It's healthier to choose foes you can actually beat." 

She frowned but didn't say anything. Macbeth was clutching the gun, waiting for the slightest movement by Demona. He should know better. If Demona was going to try anything it would be at night.   
***** 

Elisa had never seen Brooklyn change so fast. The sun had barely disappeared and he sprang to life. 

"Brooklyn." He stared at her, amazed that she was still alive, and a little surprised that he was too. 

"What happened? Where's Demona?" 

"Right here." 

Brooklyn started to charge, but Elisa placed a hand on his chest and dug into the ground. 

"Wait. Let me explain. She's joining us." 

Brooklyn slowed up and sneered, "You don't believe that. She can't be trusted." 

Macbeth stepped out of the shadows. "I certainly don't my boy." 

"What's he doing here?" 

"Let's sit down, and talk," Elisa said. 

Brooklyn looked at her like she was crazy. Reluctantly and with massive self restraint, Brooklyn sat and they explained everything. Brooklyn began to argue, but Elisa silenced him with a look. It's a look she'd given him before on their journey, and he knew he was in for an argument with her if he continued. With barely contained rage, Brooklyn agreed to have Demona join them. 

The four of them went to their home, and Macbeth admitted that they did a good job of building a temporary shelter. Brooklyn smiled at the praise, but he watched Demona out of the corner of his eye. They all did. 

Elisa invited them to stay, and Demona laughed, "A true gargoyle wouldn't stay in such flimsy human dwellings." 

Brooklyn balled his fist and took a step toward her. Elisa placed a hand on his shoulder and he stopped. 

"I have my own place lad. I believe Demona and I will stay there tonight." 

Brooklyn and Elisa looked from one to the other. The room hushed. The tension was felt. Demona's eyes narrowed. 

Elisa began, "Don't you think..." 

Brooklyn cut her of with a dangerous whisper, "Elisa!" 

"I am not spending time alone with you," Demona said. 

"Why not? We can all be trusted now. Can't we?" 

"I don't have time for this. I have things to do," she made a step for the door. 

"Do you? If you leave this hut, the hunt will be on again." He leveled the gun at her. She didn't make another step to the door. 

She folded her arms, "What do you want?" 

"Let's sit and talk." He nodded toward the chairs. They all sat down, and discussed future plans. Elisa explained that they wanted to cross the ocean to get back to North America. Macbeth knew of two routes there, Demona probably 50. But to get there each would have to volunteer information and weaken their position with each other. Elisa could see they weren't going to leave Brazil any time soon. 

Brooklyn decided to get something to eat and insisted Elisa join him. Alone. Leaving the immortals in their home, Brooklyn flew off with the detective. 

She knew he was mad. And she knew she was the target of the rage. He wouldn't be the first to speak when he was like that. 

They flew over the forest and even skimmed the ocean coast, before Elisa said, "I know this is dangerous. I know I'm probably wrong." 

"Yes you are," he snapped. 

Elisa frowned. "Listen, Macbeth knows a lot that can help us. He even knows how to get systems back up, where buildings are, where there is safe food. He can help us. But if Demona dies he dies. 

"I know Macbeth can help us. But we've done fine on our own. Just the two of us." 

"How long would you be satisfied with that Brooklyn? Being alone is not what you want and you can't hide from problems..." 

"I don't hide from anything! Including my problems." 

"That's not what you said a few weeks ago," she whispered. 

He flew back to the forest. He was going to put her down and end the conversation. She had to make him understand. "Brooklyn, trust me. In the long run this will work out." 

He shook his head and set her down by their home. Sighing she went inside. Amazingly the pair hadn't killed each other. Macbeth had finally lowered his weapon and turned his attention to their artifacts. Demona sat at the table staring at Macbeth. 

Before she saw Elisa enter, the detective caught the true face of Demona. She wasn't insane completely. What the gargoyle saw in the situation was what Elisa saw, and Macbeth and Brooklyn didn't. An opportunity. An opportunity to repopulate the world again. But with gargoyles. Elisa only hoped she could get Demona to learn how to love once again. 

Chpt. 13 

Brooklyn was so mad. How could Elisa do this to him? After he tried to protect her. He flew far that night. He flew along the coast and didn't stop, didn't look back. You can't trust Demona, ever. When he did stop he paced up and down the beach for over an hour, fuming. Demona was immortal. She was evil. Every time we trusted her she stabbed us in the back. He caught a crab and made dinner. He wasn't good at starting a fire, Elisa usually did that, but after 45 minutes he finally got a spark started. He cooked and ate, but thoughts wandered in his mind like knives stabbing his heart. Of gargoyles long gone, of Tom their friend and protector. Of Goliath. He always asked himself what Goliath would do. How would he lead the clan? 

He missed his brothers Lexington and Broadway. He could always talk with them, and hang out, even when they had lost their entire clan, he was comforted in still having his brothers. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind, but it slowly reached his brain that he missed being with Elisa. Why did Demona have to come and ruin it? 

She was right. Elisa was right. He was running away. He didn't like to finish an argument and he acted like their situation didn't bother him. But he was a warrior and couldn't fall apart, or show weakness. 

About an hour before sunrise, he knew he would return to Elisa. He hoped Demona hadn't taken advantage of his absence and killed her. Then it would be his fault. He couldn't live if Elisa was gone. 

When he flew back there was no fire around their area. No movement of any kind. Their home was still standing, but it was dark inside. He felt a knot in his stomach. He had been stupid to leave. Stupid to be so angry at her. He walked in and looked around. Everything seemed untouched. 

He saw Elisa's bed, it was crumpled with furs. He went over to pull the covers back. She was under there. In the dark? 

"Elisa," he whispered. 

He took her hand. He said her name again and her beautiful brown eyes opened. 

"Brooklyn." She smiled and touched his beak. 

"Why were you under the covers? Where are Demona and Macbeth?" 

"Macbeth went to get some equipment that will help us get over the ocean. I assume Demona went with him. I haven't seen her all night. I'm under the covers because it's slightly chilly tonight." 

He arched an eyebrow. Okay he'll by that for now. "I'm sorry I left. You were right." 

"I'm glad you're back." 

"I'm going to miss this place. Lot's of memories between us." 

"We'll make new memories. And we can take souvenirs. We probably won't be leaving for another month or more" 

"Ahh, then Macbeth is going by boat." 

"Probably." she smiled at him. He knew she could barely see him. 

"I - I guess if those two immortals haven't killed each other, there's still hope - for anyone." 

The door banged open and Brooklyn jumped up. The place was illuminated in light as Macbeth carried a flood light and two suitcases. "Well, look who decided to return. The prodigal son." Brooklyn looked to Elisa who giggled. "I've got candles, flares and maps. We've a lot of work to do." 

"Where's Demona?" Brooklyn asked. 

"Don't know, don't care." He set everything on the table and pulled out a chair. Ignoring them he pored over papers untouched by the centuries. Brooklyn shook his head. Even when Macbeth was fighting against them, there was something to admire about him. 

"Well are you having a party without me?" Demona stepped in. Brooklyn felt the chill Elisa spoke of. "Nice to see your return Brooklyn." He didn't answer, his mind clouded in hatred again, but he fought it under control. 

"What are you doing back demon?"Macbeth said. 

"We have a truce, don't we?" 

"Let's hope it lasts longer than our last one." 

"Ohh it will." 

Brooklyn knew she was up to something. They weren't staying alive at the moment because she was generous. Demona wanted something. But what? 

As the dawn approached he stepped outside to face it, and sleep. He only hoped that he and Elisa could survive a future with those two. 

The End


End file.
